GRATITUDE
by Ray Kousen7
Summary: DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Hei, hei, hei, senpai sekalian, reviewer, atau silent reader, pokoknya semuanya…

Ray datang membawa fic kedua. Yey!

Ichigo : Oi, Ray!*teriak pake TOA,sambil bawa golok*

Author : Oh, Ichi! Mau ngapain loe bawa golok?*keringat udah bercucuran*

Ichigo : Buat nebas kepala loe. Loe buat fic ke-2,padahal fic pertama belum selesai. Loe benar2 author tidak bertanggung jawab Ray.

Author : Tenang Ichi! Tenang! Gue pasti lanjutin fic pertama gue ampe tamat. Alasan gue buat fic ke-2 ini untuk refreshing nih otak, ngambil genre berbeda dengan fic pertama. Ngulur waktu agar mampu membuat alur yang pas untuk fic pertama tuh. Understand?*sok English*

Ichigo : Oh, gitu! Jadi fic ke-2 ini gimana ceritanya Ray?

Author : nggak tau.

Ichigo : kok nggak tau? Loe 'kan authornya Ray?*ngangkat golok lg*

Author : *udah lari marathon, kec. 100 km/jam**emangnya mobil*

Ichigo : Oi, Ray! Berhenti!*tiba2 tuh golok berubah jd zangetsu*

Author : Itu rahasia Ichi.

Ichigo : *siap nyerang dgn getsuga tenshou*

Author : Woi,kalau gue mati, siapa yang lanjutin nih fic. Gue g akan munculin loe lg Ichi… Sudahlah! **HAPPY READING!**

.

**Disclaimer **: katanya Kubo-sensei nih, kalau udah kiamat dia mau nyerahin Bleach ama gue*sumringah**Ichi: Oi,Ray! Itu sama aja boonk**benar juga ya!**Ichi: dasar author goblok*. Ya sudahlah! Bleach punya Kubo-sensei (Tite Kubo) TITIK –bukan KOMA

**Rated **: T

**Pairing **: Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki **ATAU** Rukia Kuchiki and Toushiro Hitsugaya

**Genre** : Friendship and Family

**Warning** : mungkin sedikit OOC, cerita dan deskripsi tidak jelas, membosankan, typo, aneh, nista, dsb.

**Summary** : Tokyo, Yokohama, Osaka, dan Kyoto, empat kota besar di Pulau Honshu dengan sejuta daya tarik. Kota Karakura di Pulau Hokkaido juga tidak kalah menariknya, itu kata orang. Tapi di mataku, Kota Karakura tidak lebih dari sebuah 'Kota Kegelapan'. Berawal dari kota ini, dan apakah berakhir di kota ini juga? Apakah mungkin awal dan akhir terjadi di tempat yang sama? Inilah kisahku, Rukia Kuchiki.

.

**(CAT :** ada 2 sudut pandang, pertama sudut pandang Rukia dan yang kedua sudut pandang normal. **Tanpa keterangan** adalah POV Rukia dan **diiringi keterangan** 'NORMAL' adalah POV Normal)

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

.

.

**GRATITUDE**

By : Ray Kousen7

Chapter 1. Kota Kegelapan

.

.

Jepang, dijuluki Negeri Matahari Terbit atau Negeri Sakura. Juga menjadi salah satu negara di dunia penikmat empat musim: musim semi 'haru', musim panas 'natsu', musim gugur 'aki', dan musim dingin 'fuyu'. Dikenal pula sebagai salah satu negara kepulauan dengan empat pulau utama. Tapi, demi tulisan ini, hanya dua pulau yang menjadi bahasan utama –Honshu dan Hokkaido.

Honshu –pulau terbesar dengan lima pembagian daerah. Dengan alasan yang sama, demi kelancaran tulisan ini, hanya dua daerah yang menjadi paparan utama –wilayah Kanto dan daerah Kansai. Wilayah Timur di Honshu, rakyat Jepang lebih suka menyebutnya wilayah Kanto adalah wilayah di mana ibukota Negeri Sakura ini berada, Tokyo. Berani taruhan, tidak akan ada yang berani menyangkal jika kota ini disebut kota metropolitan terbesar di negara ini. Tapi, jangan salah, Yokohama tidak kalah metropolisnya. Sama-sama berada di wilayah ini, Kota Yokohama dikenal sebagai kota terbesar kedua di Jepang. Tidak perlu bertanya lagi siapa yang menduduki posisi pertama.

Lawan dari wilayah Timur, pastinya daerah Barat, dan masyarakatnya pun lebih senang menyebutnya daerah Kansai. Seperti halnya Kanto, di Kansai pun terdapat daerah metropolitan –gabungan tiga kota: Osaka-Kobe-Kyoto. Penyampaian maaf untuk Kobe, pembahasan untuk kota ini berhenti di sini. Pemaparan lanjut lebih ditujukan pada Osaka dan Kyoto.

Tokyo, Yokohama, Osaka, dan Kyoto adalah kota yang memiliki daya tarik masing-masing. Untuk yang pertama, Tokyo –kota sejuta daya tarik. Sebut saja salah satunya, Shibuya yang dikenal sebagai pusat budaya remaja di negara ini. Atau Ginza –pusat perbelanjaan kelas atas, atau juga Museum Nasional Tokyo –surga pecinta seni tradisional Jepang. Jangan lupa dengan Tokyo Tower. Di hari libur kunjungilah menara ini, pemandangan seluruh penjuru Kota Tokyo dapat dinikmati dengan penuh takjub. Dan masih banyak daerah lain yang mampu membuat mata memendar penuh kagum.

Masih di wilayah Kanto, ibukota Provinsi Kanagawa, Kota Yokohama. Dikenal sebagai Kota Bisnis karena adanya kawasan Minato Mirai 21 –kawasan kota modern di mana terdapat gedung perkantoran, pusat perdagangan, hotel, taman bermain, dan museum seni. Upayakan untuk tidak beranjak dari sana hingga matahari terbenam. Pemandangan senjanya membuat mata tidak berani berkedip untuk melepaskan panorama jingga yang bersanding dengan gedung pencakar langit tertinggi di Jepang –Yokohama Landmark Tower.

Dari wilayah Kanto, berpindah ke daerah Kansai, Kota Osaka. Musim semi adalah musim yang paling tepat mengunjungi kota ini. Menikmati mekarnya bunga Sakura di sekeliling Istana Osaka akan menjadi pengalaman tak terlupakan. Menikmati pemandangan sudut kota lama yang hampir tidak pernah berubah sejak berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu dari Menara Tsutenkaku dapat menjadi alternatif yang lain.

Tetap di daerah Kansai, mantan ibukota Jepang , Kyoto. Dikenal sebagai kota yang budayanya masih terjaga dengan baik, menjadi produsen utama kimono di Jepang, dan akrab disebut Kota Pelajar. Tidak perlu memilih musim untuk berkunjung ke kota ini. Sepanjang tahun, melalui empat musim, Kyoto tidak pernah kehilangan panorama indahnya. Salju di musim dingin, mekarnya bunga Sakura di musim semi, bukit-bukit yang sejuk di musim panas, dan pemandangan warna-warni daun di musim gugur.

Pemaparan empat kota besar di Pulau Honshu yang memiliki 'estetika' bangunan dan panorama alam yang menakjubkan mampu membuat siapapun serasa berada di negeri dongeng atau di dunia masa depan. Tatapan kagum atas seni buatan manusia dan goresan tangan Tuhan membuat mereka berempat tetap bercahaya walaupun kegelapan malam akan menyelimutinya. 'Kota Cahaya', sebutan yang sangat cocok untuk mereka.

Perjalanan mengapresiasi empat kota di Pulau Honshu berhenti di sini.

Apa ada sesuatu yang terlupakan? Iya, pembahasan untuk pulau kedua, Hokkaido. Di pulau ini, terdapat provinsi dengan nama yang sama, Provinsi Hokkaido –provinsi terbesar di Jepang. Di sanalah, salah satu kota terbesar di Jepang selain 'Kota Empat Serangkai' di Honshu –berada. Kota Karakura, itulah nama kotanya. Walaupun Kota Sapporo-lah ibukota Hokkaido, Karakura tidak kalah bersanding dengannya.

Daya tarik apa yang dimiliki Kota Karakura? Sama seperti Si Empat Serangkai Honshu, berbagai tempat wisata yang indah dan gedung pencakar langit yang megah. Begitulah opini orang yang sering kudengar. Tapi maaf, untukku, di mataku, Kota Karakura tidaklah lebih dari sebuah 'Kota Kegelapan'.

Di Kota Karakura, enam belas tahun yang lalu, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat cahaya dunia. Lima tahun yang lalu, di mataku, kota ini berubah menjadi Kota Kegelapan. Meninggalkan kota ini selama lima tahun, berharap menemukan cahaya di tempat lain. Tapi, tidak semudah itu. Si Kota Kegelapan telah merenggut cahayaku. Walaupun aku sangat benci mengakuinya –mungkin satu-satunya tempat cahayaku berada adalah di kota ini. Mungkin, awal dan akhir harus terjadi tempat yang sama, Kota Karakura, 'Kota Kegelapan'.

Inilah kisahku, Rukia Kuchiki.

.

(*)(*)(*)

.

**Musim Semi, 01 April 2012**

Tanggal ini akan terus terpatri di otakku –tanggal di mana kembalinya hari-hari mimpi burukku, tanggal di mana awal hari-hariku yang mencekam, dan tanggal di mana aku kembali ke kota kelahiranku setelah lima tahun kutinggalkan, Kota Karakura. Tapi aku lebih senang menyebutnya 'Kota Kegelapan'.

Saat ini, si kendaraan beroda empat yang sedang kukendarai masih melaju dengan kecepatan normal, kecepatan 100 km/jam. Apa itu normal? Bagiku itu normal yang telah terbiasa menjadi penumpang si pengemudi, Bibi Unohana. Tanpa mengintip speedometernya, aku mampu menebaknya dengan tepat. Itulah kegunaan faktor kebiasaan. Perkiraanku, sisa 25 km kami tiba di perbatasan Sapporo dan Karakura. Jadi, sisa 15 menit lagi aku mampu menikmati hidupku tanpa beban dan rasa sesak.

Kumanfaatkan lima belas menit yang tersisa untuk melakukan kegiatan yang bisa membuat hatiku tenang. Menatap deretan pohon yang berbaris rapi, gedung pencakar langit yang berhimpitan, dan tidak lupa memandang langit jingga yang kuyakin beberapa menit ke depan akan berubah menjadi langit keabuan. Kugunakan kedua tangan untuk menopang dagu kecilku, kedua siku bertumpuh di pinggiran kecil jendela, untuk lebih memuaskan kegiatanku. Duduk di jok belakang sendirian menjadi keuntungan sendiri saat hati sedang galau.

(*)

Aku sadar, lima belas menit adalah waktu yang sangat pendek, berlalu dengan cepat. Tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak lebih cepat, tidak mampu kuperkirakan berapa kali detakannya dalam satu detik. Tanganku gemetar, tubuhku menggigil, dan keringat dingin sedikit mengucur. Mungkin, saat ini pun wajahku sedikit pucat. Reklame raksasa terpampang jelas di pinggir jalanan bertuliskan 'Selamat Datang di Kota Karakura! Nikmati Perjalanan Anda Menuju Tempat Tujuan' menandakan perbatasan Sapporo dan Karakura telah dilewati.

Langit jingga telah berubah menjadi langit keabuan. Aku tidak percaya, sekarang aku sudah tiba di Kota Karakura. Pertahanan diriku luntur, tubuhku lemas, kedua tanganku tergulai lemah di sisi tubuhku. Minat menikmati pemandangan luar sekejap menghilang. Mataku hanya menatap kosong jalanan yang terhampar di depan. Tulisan reklame tadi masih terbayang di kepalaku 'Selamat Datang di Kota Karakura', kurasa lebih cocok jika ditulis 'Selamat Datang di Kota Kegelapan'. Kalimat terakhir membuatku tersenyum getir 'Nikmati Perjalanan Anda Menuju Tempat Tujuan', mungkin lebih tepatnya 'Nikmati Perjalanan Anda Menuju Kematian'.

Dadaku benar-benar sesak, kedua pundakku tak mampu kugerakkan bebas. Menghela napas panjang satu-satunya cara untuk membuatku sedikit lebih tenang. Sayangnya, tidak berpengaruh sedikitpun. Kualihkan pandanganku dari jalanan di depan menuju tiga buku tebal bersampul biru, merah, dan coklat yang tergeletak bebas di sampingku. Ide bodoh muncul di benakku untuk sedikit mengurangi rasa tegang. Membaca buku dengan rangkaian kata yang tak kumengerti mungkin akan lebih bagus dibanding menatap pemandangan Kota Kegelapan yang bisa membuat mataku sakit.

Tanganku bergerak menuju buku bersampul merah. Mataku melotot membaca judulnya, aku tidak tahu artinya, tapi kupastikan judulnya berbahasa Jerman. Kuurungkan niatku. Tanganku bergerak menuju buku bersampul coklat. Ya Tuhan! Yang ini lebih parah lagi. Bukan hanya makna judulnya yang tak kumengerti, bahkan aku tidak tahu judulnya dari bahasa apa. Tapi dari gaya hurufnya, aku menebak dari bahasa Yunani atau Rumania. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Tanganku menuju buku yang terakhir. Aku berharap tidak lebih buruk dibanding si merah dan si coklat. Tuhan mengabulkan harapanku. Buku tebal bersampul biru menggunakan bahasa Inggris yang setidaknya kumengerti. Arti judulnya, 'Kiat-kiat Menjadi Dokter Bedah Bagi Pemula'. Aku menebak buku ini pasti milik kakak sepupu yang kusayangi, putri Bibi Unohana.

Setelah menjelajahi tiga buku super tebal itu, kujatuhkan pilihanku pada si biru. Apa boleh buat, satu-satunya buku dengan penggunaan bahasa yang kumengerti. Kubuka halaman demi halaman. Aku hanya mengerutkan kening membacanya. Dari awal sebelum membacanya sudah kuduga akan sulit kumengerti, tapi ini di luar bayanganku. Sangat sulit! Sangat rumit! Sangat sukar! Jika meneruskannya, besok wajahku sudah penuh kerutan. Tapi, sikap keras kepalaku mengalahkan kewarasanku. Kuputuskan untuk melanjutkan kegiatan bodoh ini, dan akhirnya mengundang perhatian dua orang yang duduk di jok depan.

"Rukia!" panggil si pemilik buku yang duduk di jok depan. Aku mengangkat kepala untuk menanggapi panggilannya. "Sangat buruk untuk kesehatan mata jika membaca di dalam mobil. Kau pun bisa pusing nanti," nasehat calon dokter, Kak Isane.

"Hanya untuk melepas lelah," ungkapku dengan alasan konyol. Melepas lelah dengan membaca buku super tebal, buku wajib mahasiswi Kedokteran dengan banyak untaian kata yang tak kumengerti. 'Kau benar-benar sudah gila, Rukia!' ejekku pada diri sendiri. Padahal, aku bukanlah mahasiswi Kedokteran dan aku sama sekali tidak punya hobi membaca buku dengan tema berat seperti ini. Novel dengan tema sederhana adalah bacaan favoritku.

Kak Isane bukannya heran, malah menatapku sendu. Kelihatannya dia tahu aku berbohong. Mau bagaimana lagi, kakak sepupuku yang manis itu adalah orang yang paling mengerti tentang diriku. Bibi Unohana yang fokus mengemudi, melirikku sekilas dari kaca spion. Mereka berdua tahu dengan pasti alasan yang membuatku seperti ini –keenggananku untuk kembali ke kota ini lagi.

"Begitu ya!" balas Kak Isane lembut, mengakhiri perbincangan singkat kami. Kakakku yang cantik itu kelihatannya mengerti penolakan tanpa kalimatku untuk tidak membahas lebih lanjut masalahku sekarang.

Aku kembali berkutat dengan si biru. Lima menit serasa setahun. Aku menyerah! Kuputuskan untuk mengakhiri kegiatan konyolku dengan si biru tebal, terutama saat pusing hebat menderaku. 'Penyesalan selalu datang belakangan', peribahasa itu cocok menggambarkan keadaanku sekarang. Penyesalanku karena telah melampiaskan kegalauanku dengan buku yang jumlah halamannya hampir mencapai seribu halaman. Benar-benar gila!

'Dengarkan nasihat orang yang berilmu dan lebih berpengalaman', petuah yang cocok untuk menyindirku karena kuabaikan nasihat seorang calon dokter. Rasa pusing tak mau bersabar lagi. Aku sendiri pun sudah tidak mampu menahannya. Apa boleh buat, mengistirahatkan sejenak kepalaku yang berdenyut tak karuan dan tubuh yang letih karena perjalanan panjang dari Tokyo ke Karakura. Kurebahkan tubuhku dengan nyaman, menikmati empuknya jok kursi mobil. Perlahan aku mulai meninggalkan dunia nyata ini menuju dunia bawah sadarku.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan?" sayup-sayup suara Kak Isane terdengar di telingaku.

"Iya. Maaf, Kak," tanggapku pelan. Sosok Kak Isane mulai memudar. Gelap –mataku telah tertutup sempurna. Petualangan di dunia mimpi dimulai!

(*)

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, aku telah tenggelam ke alam bawah sadarku. Mimpi dikatakan mampu membawa kita ke masa depan atau masa lalu. Kasusku sekarang, mimpi membawaku ke masa lalu. Masalahnya, ke bagian masa lalu yang mana si mimpi akan membawaku? Aku punya firasat buruk kalau ini tidak akan menjadi mimpi yang indah.

Oh, tidak! Firasat burukku terkabul. Si mimpi membawaku ke masa lalu terkelam dalam hidupku. Masa di mana aku belajar banyak hal. Sebenarnya tidak banyak, satu hal saja. Tapi, satu hal itu berhasil menjungkirbalikkan duniaku –kepedihan ditinggalkan dan kehilangan pusat duniaku.

Bayangkan saja, jika Matahari yang menjadi inti dari delapan planet yang berputar seimbang mengelilinginya –itu menghilang atau tiba-tiba cahayanya redup. Kedelapan planet pasti terhempas tidak tahu arah dan kelinglungan di ruang angkasa hitam. Dan mungkin saja, mereka akan menjadi korban hisapan Lubang Hitam 'Black Hole' menuju kegelapan yang sesungguhnya, menuju ke dimensi tanpa dasar, dan lebih buruknya lagi –mereka akan hancur berkeping-keping tanpa sisa. Jangan bertanya, apa yang terjadi dengan makhluk yang hidup di dalam salah satu planet? Jika ada yang bertanya, maka aku akan menganggap itu adalah pertanyaan paling bodoh dan konyol yang pernah kudengar seumur hidupku. Sudah pasti mereka musnah 'kan? Bahkan, sebelum terhisap Black Hole. Kecuali, jika terdapat makhluk yang dapat hidup tanpa bantuan si bintang –Matahari. Tapi, kurasa aku belum pernah mendengar teori seperti itu. Tapi, jika memang ada, aku tidak akan berkomentar lagi.

Begitulah perumpamaan dalam hidupku sekarang. 'Si Matahari' yang menjadi pusat duniaku, dia telah pergi. Dan aku 'si kedelapan planet' telah bingung tanpa arah tujuan. Takdir kekal yang disebut kematian telah merebut Matahariku, dan takdir itu pula yang menghempaskanku semakin dekat ke kubangan lubang hitam. Untungnya, masih ada secercak cahaya di sekelilingku yang menopangku agar tetap mampu melangkah walaupun cahaya itu tidak seterang si Matahari. Tapi, setidaknya cukup untuk membuatku menjauh dari si Black Hole. Aku jadi ngeri sendiri membayangkan jika nasibku berakhir seperti si kedelapan planet yang terhisap Black Hole. Walaupun si Black Hole yang kumaksud hanyalah sebuah perumpamaan, bukan dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Tapi, aku yakin hasil yang diperoleh jika aku terhisap di salah satunya, baik perumpamaan maupun kenyataan, semuanya sama saja.

Mungkin, ada yang berpikir perumpamaanku berlebihan dan mendramatisir, tapi itulah yang kualami dan rasakan sekarang. Suka atau tidak suka.

Aku tidak menyangka membahas perumpamaan hidupku sampai sepanjang ini. Tapi itu pun masih sebagian. Jika menjabarkan keseluruhannya, tidak akan ada habisnya. Aku tidak lupa bahwa sekarang aku berada di alam mimpi. Karena di alam inilah satu-satunya tempat di mana aku mampu menguak sedikit dari masa laluku untuk membuat siapapun sedikit mengerti tentang diriku. Tapi, aku tidak terlalu mengharapkan siapapun mengerti sepenuhnya.

"Mengapa ayah belum datang juga?" tanyaku heran pada diri sendiri, sembari menopang dagu, melihat keluar jendela.

Aku, si Rukia kecil, umur 11 tahun, duduk di sebuah restoran sederhana menunggu seseorang yang kupanggil ayah dengan tidak sabar. Tidak sabar? Karena sejam telah terlewati dari jadwal seharusnya pertemuan kami. Aku benci kelambanan berpikirku saat itu. Seharusnya, aku mulai curiga telah terjadi sesuatu jika ayahku datang terlambat. Sebagai putrinya, aku sangat tahu, ayahku tipe orang yang tepat waktu. Jika dia telah berjanji, jangan berharap dia mengingkarinya. Ayah pasti menepatinya, tidak ada apapun yang mampu menghadangnya, kecuali kematian.

Sayangnya, kepolosan anak kecil kelas enam 'elementary school' tidak memberikan pengecualian padaku. Aku tetap menunggu dengan sabar dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahku. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini adalah hari yang spesial untuk aku dan ayahku. Sebenarnya, untuk ayahku saja. Tapi kebahagiaan seorang ayah pasti menjadi kebahagiaan putrinya juga 'kan? Hari ini, 10 April –hari ulangtahun ayahku, tanggal dia dilahirkan ke dunia. Tidak pernah terbayang di benakku kalau ini pun menjadi tanggal dia pergi dari dunia untuk selama-lamanya.

Orang mengatakan 'kesabaran itu ada batasnya' dan aku mengalaminya sekarang. Sudah satu jam tiga puluh menit aku menunggu, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk beranjak dari sana pulang ke rumah. Kecewa? Sedikit. Tapi aku merutuki diri sendiri lupa membawa alat komunikasi, setidaknya aku dapat menghubungi ayah.

Di perjalanan menuju rumah, terjadi 'sebuah peristiwa'. Aku tidak akan menceritakannya sekarang. Aku butuh waktu hingga aku mampu menerima semuanya dengan tangan terbuka dan hati lapang. Jika aku menceritakannya sekarang, aku mungkin akan melontarkan kata-kata yang tidak pantas. Hatiku akan mengatakan itu salahnya, tapi hatiku yang lain mengatakan itu bukan salahnya. Jika sudah seperti itu, hatiku akan bergolak, rasanya sangat sesak, nafasku serasa berhenti. Karena itu, jangan memaksaku untuk mengungkapkannya. Semua hal selalu ada waktunya, waktu yang tepat. Menekan rasa penasaran kalian untuk kebaikan orang lain adalah perbuatan yang baik, bukan?

Setiba di depan rumah, kudapati pintu gerbang tak terkunci. Ayah pasti di rumah. Seketika rasa kecewaku memudar dihapus rasa rindu padanya yang tiba-tiba muncul. Aku juga tidak paham. Padahal, tadi pagi kami bertemu, sarapan bersama. Rasa rindu ini tidak tertahankan. Jadi, kuputuskan saat aku melihat ayah, aku akan memeluknya erat. Tapi, baru saja kakiku melangkah masuk halaman, aku tiba-tiba berkeringat dingin dan gemetar. Kulangkahkan kakiku cepat, berlari menuju pintu rumah. Tidak terkunci? Perampok? Aku tidak peduli, kulangkahkan kakiku ke ruang tengah dan…

"Akh!" erangku kesakitan. Kupandangi ke sekeliling, aku menghela napas lega.

"Rukia, kau tidak apa-apa?" Kudapati Bibi Unohana dengan raut wajah cemas. Kelihatannya bibi merasa bersalah karena membuatku terjatuh dan meringis kesakitan. Atau dia merasa bersalah karena membangunkanku? Terserah mana yang benar, aku tidak peduli. Setidaknya, aku sudah keluar dari dunia mimpi burukku.

Bibi Unohana meminta maaf padaku. Aku jadi merasa bersalah. Seharusnya aku berterima kasih padanya. Karena aksinya yang menghentikan mobil tiba-tiba entah karena alasan apa membuatku terjatuh dari kursi, kepalaku terantuk dengan jok kursi depan, dan berhasil membangunkanku dari dunia yang hampir membunuhku dan tidak perlu menyaksikan kembali kejadian paling mengerikan dalam hidupku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Bibi. Aku malah harus berterimakasih," ucapku untuk meredakan rasa bersalahnya. Bibi mengernyit heran. Kuabaikan ekspresinya itu dengan menyandarkan kepalaku di kursi, menatap langit-langit mobil. Aku benar-benar lega.

"Rukia? Kau mimpi buruk? Keringatmu banyak sekali," ujar Kak Isane khawatir. Kuangkat kembali kepalaku, menatapnya. Dia benar-benar tahu apa yang kualami sekarang.

"Sedikit," jawabku singkat. Tidak lupa kuberi senyuman untuk meredakan sedikit raut wajah cemasnya.

"Maaf, Rukia," sela Bibi Unohana.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menanggapi perkataan bibi. Tidak perlu bertanya mengapa dia meminta maaf. Alasan permintaan maaf yang tadi dan kali ini berbeda. Dia meminta maaf karena merasa bersalah membawaku kembali ke Karakura. Mustahil untukku menyalahkannya. Kalau boleh egois sekali lagi, aku ingin melarikan diri sekarang. Tapi tidak bisa, aku sudah terlalu lama egois. Membiarkan mereka selama lima tahun ini menjaga perasaanku dan melindungiku.

"Jangan khawatir, Bibi!" tanggapku. Hanya itu yang mampu kukatakan padanya.

Aku kembali menyandarkan kepalaku. Berusaha untuk menjaga mataku tetap terbuka, jika tidak aku akan kembali ke dunia itu lagi. Baru beberapa kilometer memasuki kota ini, rasanya sudah memasuki 'Kota Neraka'. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan aku mampu bertahan beberapa hari ke depan. Kelihatannya aku harus membeli banyak obat anti tidur.

Dadaku semakin sesak membuatku tak mampu lagi menahan air mata. 'Ayah, pusat duniaku, Matahariku, apa yang harus kulakukan?' ucapku dalam hati. Kuangkat kembali kepalaku, melihat dua orang di depanku. 'Iya. Aku harus kuat, ada mereka berdua,' ucapku menyemangati diri sendiri. Secercah cahaya yang kusebutkan tadi yang mampu menopangku tetap melangkah, itulah mereka berdua –Bibi Unohana dan Kak Isane.

.

(*)(*)(*)

.

Rumah bercat putih berlantai dua yang sederhana. Itulah opiniku di saat tiba di kediaman yang akan kami huni beberapa tahun ke depan. Berapa tahun pun itu, satu harapanku, aku mampu bertahan hingga semua ini usai.

Mobil hitam yang terparkir di halaman rumah berhasil menarik perhatianku. Itu adalah mobil hadiah pemberian Paman Aizen, untukku dan Kak Isane. Berterimakasih pada Bibi Unohana memilih hunian yang cukup jauh dari sekolahku dan kampus Kak Isane, tapi lokasinya cukup dekat dengan rumah sakit bibi bekerja. Rasa sayang atau mungkin kasihan Paman Aizen kepada kami berdua memutuskan mobil itu sebagai hadian perpisahan darinya. Mau bagaimana lagi, Tokyo dan Karakura bukanlah kota yang berjarak cukup dekat yang bisa ditempuh hanya dalam waktu satu jam. Ditambah, profesinya sebagai Kepala Kepolisian Tokyo tidak mendukung dia memiliki kesempatan menjenguk mantan istrinya, putrinya, dan keponakannya yaitu aku.

Memasuki rumah, kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling sudut. Semuanya sederhana, cat dinding putih, parabotan rumah yang tertata rapi seperti rumah pada umumnya. Tidak terlalu mengejutkan, mengingat pribadi bibi yang sangat sederhana sama seperti putrinya dan juga mantan suaminya.

Setelah usai berkeliling di lantai dasar, lantai dua menjadi santapan mataku berikutnya. Kamarku dan kamar Kak Isane berada di lantai ini, bersebelahan. Sedangkan, kamar bibi berada di lantai dasar.

Aku tersenyum geli melihat dekorasi kamarku. Kupastikan, Kak Isane-lah yang melakukannya. Tetap dengan dinding cat putih; ranjang tidur dengan ukuran besar; di sudut kiri terdapat rak besar dan kecil, rak besar dipenuhi boneka kelinci –Chappy, dan di rak kecil terjejal buku-buku bacaan favoritku; di sudut kanan terdapat lemari kokoh ukuran sedang. Tidak terlalu berbeda dengan kamar di sebelahku, hanya saja tiga rak yang dimiliki kamar itu semuanya terjejal buku-buku super tebal. Apa ruangan pribadi si calon dokter itu pantas disebut kamar tidur atau malah perpustakaan? Kuperkirakan, kamar Bibi Unohana tidak terlalu berbeda dengan kamar putrinya. Dokter dan si calon dokter maniak membaca segala jenis buku. Selera anak tidak terlalu berbeda dengan ibunya. Ini membuktikan peribahasa –'buah tidak akan jatuh jauh dari pohonnya'.

Kurebahkan diriku di ranjang yang empuk. Memandang langit-langit kamar, masih belum percaya kalau aku sekarang berada di kota ini. Tidak pernah terbersit sedikit pun di benakku, aku benar-benar akan kembali ke sini. Aku takut memejamkan mata. Kukerahkan seluruh tenaga untuk membuatnya tetap terbuka. Tiba-tiba kudengar pintu kamarku terbuka, spontan aku bangkit terduduk.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya si pengunjung.

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu menjawabnya, Kak. Kak Isane masih melihatku terbangun berarti aku belum tidur," jawabku santai. Dia tersenyum. Dia masuk ke kamar, menutup pintu, duduk di sampingku.

"Mau kutemani?"

Aku sumringah mendengar penawarannya. Aku mengangguk semangat. Memadamkan lampu, aku menggeser posisiku, kami berdua pun merebahkan diri.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Rukia?" tanyanya dengan pandangan menatap langit-langit kamarku.

"Mau jawaban jujur atau bohong?" tanyaku dengan arah pandangan yang sama dengannya.

"Semua orang pasti menginginkan jawaban jujur," jawabnya.

"Tidak baik," balasku singkat. "Tapi sekarang, aku sedikit merasa lebih baik karena ada Kak Isane di sampingku."

Kak Isane mengubah posisi tubuhnya, menatapku. "Itulah mengapa aku di sini. Tidak akan kuizinkan mimpi buruk mengganggumu."

Aku melakukan hal yang sama, menatapnya. "Terima kasih," ucapku sungguh-sungguh.

"Mau kunyanyikan lagu tidur?" tawaran keduanya.

"Hei, aku sudah enam belas tahun," keluhku.

"Padahal, ibu selalu menyanyikan lagu tidur untukku hingga aku berumur delapan belas tahun," jelasnya dengan nada kecewa.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Bohong," jawabnya dengan tertawa geli.

Kelihatannya menerima tawaran Kak Isane ada dampak buruknya juga. Aku tidak akan tidur hingga esok karena mengobrol panjang dengannya. Tapi, itu adalah pilihan terbaik dibanding harus dibayang-bayangi mimpi buruk. Sesi mengobrol tengah malam di mulai!

(*)

NORMAL

Rumah sederhana milik mantan istri Sousuke Aizen, Retsu Unohana menjadi cukup ramai karena suara obrolan dua anak perempuan. Sesekali terdengar suara cekikikan. Sang bibi yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar mereka hanya bisa tersenyum lembut, berharap menjadi awal yang bagus bagi keponakannya untuk belajar menghadapi masalah.

Dari kediamana keluarga Unohana beralih ke sebuah hunian salah satu penduduk Kota Karakura. Jaraknya cukup jauh dari kediaman dokter itu. Sebuah apartemen sederhana berlantai tiga. Tiap-tiap lantai terdiri atas lima kamar. Jendela dari kamar pojok di lantai dua menampakkan seorang pemuda. Kamarnya gelap, kontras dengan warna rambut senja miliknya. Hanya cahaya bulan yang menjadi penerang di kamarnya. Kelihatannya dia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui alat komunikasi –handphone yang digenggam di tangan kanannya.

"Jadi, begitu. Kau sudah memastikan kalau itu benar-benar dia 'kan?" tanya si pemuda tegas kepada si lawan bicara dari seberang telepon.

"Ya. Itu sudah pasti dia," jawab si lawan bicara mantap.

"Bagus. Terima kasih," ucap si pemuda, ingin mengakhiri pembicaraan tapi tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Tunggu! Tolong jangan beritahu apapun pada kakekku. Kau mengerti 'kan?" lanjutnya dengan nada memohon.

"Iya. Saya mengerti, Tuan Muda."

"Terima kasih banyak."

Obrolan berakhir. Kelihatannya pemuda yang dipanggil tuan muda ini bernafas lega mendengarkan informasi yang diterimanya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu," ucapnya lega.

Sebuah foto terselip di antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya yang kekar. Itu foto seorang wanita –ralat– seorang gadis kecil, mengenakan rok panjang di bawah lutut, tas kecil di punggung, memegang erat sebuah buku di dadanya, dan tawa bahagia terlukis di wajahnya. Ciri-ciri paling 'signifikan', berambut hitam dan warna mata ungu. Di bagian bawah foto terdapat inisial nama dan tahun pengambilan foto, R. K. 2007.

Dari apartemen si pemuda, beralih ke tempat lain yang tidak cukup jauh. Terlihat seorang gadis berdiri di pinggir jalan. Di dekatnya, sebuah sepeda bersandar di tiang listrik yang kokoh. Sesekali si gadis melirik seorang pemuda bertudung coklat yang membelakanginya, lalu beralih menuju jam tangannya. Si gadis sedang menunggu si pemuda bertudung menyelesaikan kegiatan menelponnya. Kelihatannya si pemuda tidak ingin si gadis mendengar perbincangannya karena jarak berdirinya yang cukup jauh.

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih. Dan terakhir, jangan mengatakan pada siapapun, khususnya ayahku." Itulah kalimat terakhir si pemuda bertudung menandakan berakhirnya pembicaraan. Terlihat senyum sedetik dari wajah dinginnya.

Si pemuda berbalik, berlari kecil menuju si gadis yang sudah lelah menunggunya. Dia melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda tadi dengan sepedanya. Si gadis duduk dengan manis di belakangnya, sesekali mengeluh dan heran. Sayangnya, si pemuda sedang tenggelam di dunianya sendiri. Tidak berkomentar apapun dengan keluhan si gadis.

"Aku telah menemukan dia, Nenek," gumam si pemuda yang hanya dirinya sendiri yang mendengarnya. Angin malam berhasil menyibakkan sedikit tudungnya. Terlihat warna rambut yang tak biasa. Padahal, dia masih sangat muda, tapi memiliki warna rambut yang umumnya dimiliki untuk orang yang sudah lanjut usia. Singkatnya, warna rambutnya–putih.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

(**CAT** : istilah 'Empat Serangkai Honshu' untuk Tokyo, Yokohama, Osaka, dan Kyoto adalah karangan author)

Wah…akhirnya chapter 1 selesai juga.

Bagi readers yang menunggu update fic pertama saya 'STRONGER'*kalau memang ada yg nunggu* dalam waktu dekat ini saya akan update. Jadi, sabar ya.

Saya terima reviewnya dalam bentuk apapun: dukungan, pujian, saran, kritik, bahkan flame sekalipun. Terserah pembaca!

SEE YOU AGAIN di chapter selanjutnya.

"Selalu hadapi hari esok dengan senyuman" –––**Ray Kousen7**

**25 Maret 2012**


	2. Chapter 2

Halo semuanya…

Ini fic ke-2 Ray udah masuk **chapter 2.**

Balas review dulu. Yang login, saya sudah balas di PM-nya masing-masing.

**ChappyBerry Lover** : Cinta segitiga? Umm… nggak tau juga Chappy-san*dilempar bakiak* Kalau pernah ketemu atau tidak, dan penyebab kematian ayah Rukia, udah sedikit terjawab di chapter ini. Tapi lebih jelasnya, ada di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Makasih atas reviewnya Chappy-san…

Nggak banyak cincong. Kita langsung saja. **HAPPY READING!**

.

**Disclaimer **: kalau Bleach punya saya, porsinya genrenya tuh 50% action, 25% humor, 25% romance. Sayangnya, aslinya Bleach*menurut Ray* porsi genrenya 75% action, 20% humor, 5% romance, ini pun 5% masih diragukan, malahan hampir tidak ada. Jadi Bleach punya Kubo-sensei (Tite Kubo) yang kayaknya nggak terlalu suka romance tuh*mungkin* hehe.

**Rated **: T

**Pairing **: Rukia Kuchiki x Ichigo Kurosaki

**ATAU**

Rukia Kuchiki x Toushiro Hitsugaya

**Genre** : Friendship and Family

**Warning** : mungkin sedikit OOC, cerita dan deskripsi tidak jelas, membosankan, typo, aneh, nista, dsb.

**Summary** : Di mataku, Kota Karakura tidak lebih dari sebuah 'Kota Kegelapan'. Berawal dari kota ini, dan apakah berakhir di kota ini juga? Apakah mungkin awal dan akhir terjadi di tempat yang sama? Inilah kisahku, Rukia Kuchiki.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

.

.

**GRATITUDE**

By : Ray Kousen7

Chapter 2. Iblis dan Malaikat

.

.

**02 April 2012**

Pagi yang begitu hangat dan cerah.

Tak ada awan, tak ada apapun yang menghalangi sang surya menyampaikan sinarnya bagi kami semua. Kicauan burung sebagai iringan musik yang merdu. Tetesan embun di dedaunan dan kelopak bunga _membiaskan_ sebagian kecil cahaya si surya. Desahan angin berusaha menandingi panas sang surya untuk membuat kami tetap hangat.

Cuaca yang sempurna. Mampu menyuntikkan semangat pendukung bagi kami yang mengawali hari ini dengan hal-hal yang baru atau melanjutkan hal yang tertunda.

Kecuali, diriku.

Cuaca tak mampu mengubah kegalauan hatiku.

Aku menatap pemandangan luar dari beranda lantai dua dengan hampa. Para tetangga sudah memulai aktifitasnya. Mereka berlalu-lalang tanpa henti. Ada yang berjalan, bersepeda, dan ada pula yang mengendarai mobil. Sesekali saling menyapa, mempererat keakraban sesama tetangga.

Lalu, aku tertarik melihat aktifitas tetangga sebelah rumahku.

Tetangga sebelah kanan, pria dewasa berumur kira-kira lebih dari empat puluh tahun, menenteng tas kerjanya, memasuki mobil hitam yang terparkir di halaman. Sebelum keluar halaman, dia melambaikan tangannya dari jendela mobil yang terbuka kepada wanita yang menggendong bayi. Si wanita sedang berdiri di beranda rumahnya. Dia membalas lambaian tangan si pria, tidak lupa dengan senyum lebar yang tersungging di bibirnya.

Ya, wanita dan si bayi pasti istri dan anak si pria.

Tetangga sebelah kiri, sebaliknya. Seorang wanita berumur kira-kira di atas tiga puluh tahun baru saja memanaskan mobilnya. Masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya, seorang anak laki-laki berumur empat atau lima tahun langsung berhambur ke pelukannya. Memeluk wanita itu dengat erat. Si wanita pun membalas pelukannya. Tidak lupa dia memberikan kecupan kening pada si anak.

Ya, si anak pasti putra si wanita.

Tetangga tepat di depan rumah masih lengang. Belum ada tanda-tanda yang berarti dari si pemilik rumah. Tidak lama, pintu rumahnya terbuka. Keluar seorang gadis dengan seragam _Junior High School_. Keluar dari halaman, wajah semangat begitu jelas terlihat.

Aku memandangnya lekat. Dia menyadari keberadaanku.

"Selamat pagi!" sapanya padaku, semangat.

"Selamat pagi!" sapaku balik, tidak sesemangat dia.

"Kakak tetangga baru?" tanyanya. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya karena posisiku yang masih berada di beranda lantai dua.

Kakak? Oh, dia tahu aku lebih tua darinya karena seragam _Senior High School_ yang membaluti tubuhku sekarang.

"Iya," jawabku. "Aku baru saja pindah ke sini semalam."

Tidak ingin mengobrol banyak dengannya, aku berusaha menghentikan pembicaraan kami. Tapi, dia terus bercerita tanpa henti, tidak melihat gelagatku yang mulai tidak betah.

Ya, sudahlah!

Sebagai orang baru di sini, aku harus tampil sebagai tetangga yang baik. Anggap saja, hal ini sebagai aturan sopan santun. Aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik.

Dari ceritanya aku tahu, dia adalah murid baru di salah satu _Junior High School_ di Karakura. Dia sangat bersemangat karena akhirnya berhasil masuk ke sekolah favoritnya dan akan memiliki banyak teman baru. Dia menceritakan semuanya dengan semangat menggebu-gebu tanpa beban. Mungkin, dia sendiri tidak sadar, dia menceritakan semuanya pada orang yang baru dikenalnya.

Aku benci mengakuinya. Dia seolah-olah _refleksi_ –pencerminan diriku lima tahun yang lalu.

"Kalau begitu, Kakak juga semangat ya?" serunya memberikan semangat padaku setelah tahu aku pun murid baru di salah satu _Senior High School_ di Karakura.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

Dia melambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda perpisahan. Kubalas lambaian tangannya.

Setelah sosoknya menghilang di tikungan jalan, spontan aku menghela napas dan memasang senyum kecut. Helaan napas sebagai tanda kelegaan berakhirnya percakapan yang kupikir hanya membuang-buang waktu. Senyum kecut sebagai tanda _ironis-_nya perbedaan diriku sekarang dengan lima tahun yang lalu.

Benar-benar _ironis_!

Kulangkahkah kakiku ke lantai bawah. Kak Isane –sendirian sudah menungguku untuk sarapan. Bibi Unohana telah berangkat ke rumah sakit sejak pukul 5 pagi tadi. Itu sudah biasa. Pekerjaan seorang dokter bedah tidak akan membuatmu istirahat tenang di rumah.

Bibi Unohana adalah seorang dokter bedah berbakat. Sebelumnya, dia bertugas di salah satu rumah sakit ternama di Tokyo. Dikarenakan menentang keputusan seorang profesor, bibi dipindahtugaskan ke Karakura. Itulah yang kudengar dari Kak Isane.

Sehari sebelum kami pindah ke Karakura, aku mendengar bibi memohon kepada seseorang ditelpon agar ia tidak dipindahtugaskan ke Karakura. Dia akan menerima dengan hati lapang dipindahkan ke mana pun asal tidak di Karakura.

Mendengar hal itu, hatiku teriris.

Bibi rela memohon seperti itu demi diriku.

Bibi mengesampingkan keegoisannya demi diriku.

Bibi merendahkan dirinya demi diriku.

Aku benar-benar pantas disebut iblis jika aku mementingkan diriku sendiri sekarang. Dia melakukan segalanya untukku selama lima tahun ini. Jadi, sekarang giliranku untuk membalas budi dirinya. Berusaha menghilangkan keegoisanku –keenggananku kembali ke kota ini, keenggananku hidup di kota ini lagi walaupun itu sulit.

Selesai mencicipi sarapan sederhana buatan Kak Isane, kami bersiap-siap berangkat karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Kak Isane mengeluarkan mobil dari halaman dengan cekatan. Aku langsung masuk, duduk di sampingnya. Mobil melaju ke tempat tujuan kami.

.

.

.

Butuh lima belas menit tiba di sekolah baruku, Karakura High School. Hawa yang sangat sejuk langsung menerpaku di saat aku keluar dari mobil. Posisi sekolah yang terletak di perbukitan tidak akan membuatmu khawatir dengan panas.

"Menelponlah kalau kau sudah pulang!" sahut Kak Isane dari dalam mobil.

Aku menunduk untuk melihatnya. "Tidak perlu, Kak. Aku akan pulang sendiri naik bis."

Dia menolak usulanku mentah-mentah karena dia tahu aku belum paham jalur bis. Dia tetap bersikeras menjemputku. Akhirnya, aku menyerah.

"Jangan membuat masalah!" Kak Isane mengingatkan. "Nikmati hari pertamamu!"

"Aku juga tidak mau membuat masalah. Hanya saja masalah selalu saja mengikutiku," tanggapku, cemberut kepadanya.

Dia membalasku dengan senyuman lembutnya. Lalu, mobil melesak pergi hingga tak terlihat lagi dari jarak pandangku.

Aku menatap sekolah baruku, menghela napas sebelum kulangkahkah kakiku memasuki halamannya. Baru beberapa langkah, kakiku terhenti saat kurasakan tatapan _intens_ mendarat di punggungku. Spontan aku membalikkan tubuh, mencari siapa sosok pemilik tatapan kuat itu.

Tidak ada.

Semua siswa –belakang, depan, dan samping berperilaku biasa. Tapi, kuyakin, ini bukan perasaanku saja. Ada seseorang. Tidak. Lebih dari seorang. Tatapan itu terlalu kuat untuk satu orang saja. Mungkin, ada dua orang.

Maaf saja, aku bukan gadis bodoh yang tidak akan menganggap ini hal serius. Aku tidak _paranoid_, tapi tindak pencegahan harus tetap menjadi nomor satu.

Aku menenangkan diri.

_Jangan membuat masalah!_ Peringatan Kak Isane terngiang di telingaku.

"Sudah kubilang, masalah yang selalu saja mengikutiku," gumamku.

Kembali kulangkahkan kakiku.

Bagus! Belum selesai satu masalah, masalah yang telah mengintaiku sejak aku bernapas di dunia ini akhirnya muncul. Masalah ini tidak akan pernah membuat hidupku tenang. Mungkin, hanya kematian yang membuatku mampu berpisah dengan masalah ini.

Tatapanku mengarah pada dua orang siswi yang berjalan tidak jauh di depanku. Satu siswi berambut ungu dengan ikatan rambut bergaya ekor kuda dan satunya lagi berambut kuning pendek. Tapi, perhatianku lebih tertuju pada siswi berambut ungu.

Kupejamkan mata sebentar, menghirup udara panjang lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Aku terus melangkah hingga melewati mereka, berusaha segera menjauh sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang akan melibatkanku.

Di saat itu hati dan otakku terus berperang. Hatiku mengatakan, _kau harus menolongnya_. Tapi otakku mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya. _Menolong mereka bisa saja membuatmu kehilangan orang yang kau cintai lagi. Tenang saja! Dampaknya tidak akan membuatnya mati_.

Aku terus berjalan tanpa menoleh hingga tiba di pintu masuk gedung sekolah, dan…

"Apa kau tidak punya mata?" teriak seorang gadis.

Teriakannya membuatku bergeming di posisiku sekarang. Walau membelakanginya, tidak melihat wajahnya langsung, aku sudah tahu siapa pemilik teriakan itu. Pasti, si gadis berambut ungu.

"Maafkan saya, Senna-san. Saya tidak sengaja," kata seorang gadis dengan ucapan yang terdengar kikuk. Walau tidak melihat ekspresi wajahnya, perkataan maafnya terdengar tulus dan benar-benar menyesal.

Selain teriakan si gadis ungu dan ucapan si gadis kikuk, berbagai lirihan dan desisan terdengar di telingaku. Kelihatannya, peristiwanya sudah menjadi tontonan gratis murid yang berlalu-lalang.

"Maaf?" pekik si gadis yang dipanggil Senna. "Kau pikir dengan kata maaf mampu mengulang semuanya. Kau sudah menabrakku dengan sepeda bututmu itu. Dan lihat! Karena perbuatanmu, betisku jadi memar," lanjutnya.

Nada suaranya mendadak membuatku geram.

Apa dia tidak tidak sadar dengan yang diucapkannya? Dia itu sudah memohon maaf dengan tulus.

Kedua tangan kukepalkan dan kugigit bibir bawahku sebagai pertahanan terakhirku agar tidak ikut campur. Tapi, aku tidak bisa janji mampu menahan diri jika gadis bernama Senna itu mengucapkan hal yang tidak masuk akal lagi.

"Ma…Maafkan saya! Kalau begitu, kita segera ke ruang kesehatan, Senna-san," katanya, suaranya bergetar.

Apa dia ketakutan? Ap-

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seperti menepuk sesuatu. Suara itu terdengar nyaring. Karena suara itu, hening tercipta di sekelilingnya.

Aku menahan napas. Jangan-jangan. Dengan cepat aku memutar tubuh agar melihat kejadiannya langsung.

Seperti yang kuduga.

Gadis kikuk itu masih memeganginya pipi kirinya yang merah. Pasti sakit sekali. Kelihatannya si gadis berambut ungu tidak puas, dia ingin melakukannya sekali lagi. Dia mulai mengangkat tangannya menuju pipi si gadis kikuk.

Aku sudah tidak tahan. Tidak akan kudiamkan. Dan…

Tangan si gadis berhenti di udara. Bukan karena keinginannya, tapi dihentikan oleh tangan kekar seorang pemuda berambut jingga. "Sudahlah! Dia sudah meminta maaf. Dia menyesal. Kau seharusnya memaafkannya."

"Kurosaki-senpai?" ucap si gadis terkejut. "Baiklah," sahutnya menuruti.

Apa-apaan itu. Memaafkan seseorang karena perintah orang yang disukainya. Mengapa aku mengatakan seperti itu? Semburat merah jelas terlihat di kedua pipinya sampai aku yang tidak berada di dekatnya saja mampu melihatnya. Kalau pemuda itu bukan pemuda yang disukainya, mungkin pemuda yang dikaguminya.

"Tapi, Kurosaki-senpai aku tidak bisa berjalan," keluhnya, setelah orang yang bernama Kurosaki itu menyarankannya segera ke ruang kesehatan.

Tanpa diperintah, pemuda berambut jingga itu berjongkok, mempersilahkan sang putri yang terluka naik ke punggungnya. Tanpa di perintah pula, sang putri menerima tawaran sang pangeran dengan sumringah, tidak lupa ditambah semburat merah yang semakin mencolok. Seakan menyaksikan 'Drama Romeo and Juliet'.

Abaikan mereka berdua, beralih ke gadis kikuk yang masih memegangi pipinya. Terlalu _fokus_ dengan pasangan 'Romeo and Juliet', aku tidak menyadari kemunculan seorang pemuda berambut putih. Dia berada tepat di sebelah pemuda kikuk itu.

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu, Ryuunosuke?" tanya pemuda berambut putih itu.

Ryuunosuke menjawab, "Aku baik-baik saja, Hitsugaya-senpai."

Jawabannya tidak terlihat memuaskan pemuda yang dipanggil Hitsugaya. Tatapan kasihan tertuju pada pipi merah Ryuunosuke.

Hitsugaya beralih pada pasangan 'Romeo and Juliet'. "Kurosaki, bawa dia pergi! Aku yang urus di sini," katanya.

"Aku mengerti," singkat si rambut jingga, sebelum melesak pergi membawa sang putri.

Syukurlah! Semuanya berakhir tanpa aku harus ikut campur. Aku lega. Aku harus berterimakasih pada dua orang berambut aneh itu.

"Dua orang yang baik hati seperti malaikat, tidak sepertiku yang berhati iblis," gumamku spontan. _Mampu mencegahnya, tapi aku hanya diam saja_, lanjutku dalam hati.

Kembali kulanjutkan perjalanan ke kelas baruku karena tertunda kejadian tadi. Sepanjang perjalanan aku tenggelam dengan pikiranku sendiri.

Aku memiliki sebuah rahasia kecil. Tidak. Bukan rahasia kecil. Karena rahasia ini sudah mempengaruhi hampir keseluruhan arus hidupku.

Tahu tidak? Di muka bumi terdapat manusia yang diberikan kekuatan khusus oleh Tuhan. Singkatnya, akulah salah satunya. Aku tidak akan merahasiakannya.

Aku mampu melihat insiden yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Bukan kemampuan melihat kematian, hanya sebuah insiden, baik itu insiden berat –yang mungkin mampu mengantarkan kematian, atau insiden ringan –seperti kejadian si gadis berambut ungu dan si pemuda kikuk.

Tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia.

Tidak ada yang tidak terbatas.

Tidak ada yang kekal, kecuali Tuhan pastinya.

Tidak terkecuali dengan kemampuanku. Kemampuan ini memiliki batasan. Penglihatanku hanya berfungsi pada peristiwa yang terjadi lima menit ke depan dan jarak peristiwa itu dari posisiku –paling maksimal satu kilometer. Ditambah, kemampuan ini tidak berpengaruh padaku. Artinya, aku tak mampu melihat insiden yang akan terjadi pada diriku. Tapi, aku tidak peduli.

Sesuatu, apapun itu pasti memiliki sisi_ negatif_. Begitu pula dengan kemampuanku. Jika terdapat dua peristiwa yang terjadi di waktu yang bersamaan dan masing menjangkau jarak posisiku, kemampuanku akan melakukan hal sepihak tanpa persetujuanku –memilih peristiwa yang akan muncul di penglihatanku. Dan karena inilah, aku kehilangan orang yang kukasihi.

Aku tidak tahu apa alasan Tuhan memberiku kekuatan ini. Percuma memiliki kemampuan lebih, tapi tidak mampu menyelamatkan orang yang paling kau sayangi. Bahkan, tanpa kau sadari kau lebih menolong orang yang tak kau kenal dibanding memilih orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupmu. Sampai saat ini, aku belum menemukan jawaban, _untuk apa Tuhan memberiku kekuatan ini?_

Aku tersentak saat seorang wanita paruh baya menepuk pelan pundakku. Dia, wanita berambut pendek, berkacamata, dan seorang guru. Kebetulan, dia pun wali di kelas baruku. Iya, di saat aku membeberkan rahasiaku di dalam pikiranku sendiri –aku telah bertemu dengan kepala sekolah. Dia memerintahkan wanita bernama Ochi-sensei ini mengantarku. Kebetulan pula, jam mengajarnya bertepatan di kelas 2-3.

Katanya, kelas 2-3 yang akan kutempati adalah kelas paling berisik dan siswanya cukup susah diatur. Tapi, sebagian besar pemilik nilai tertinggi tahun lalu berada di kelas itu. Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan masalah itu. Yang kupentingkan hanyalah aku mampu menjalani hari pertamaku di sekolah dengan tenang.

Opini tentang kelas berisik, aku setuju. Berada di depan pintu, suara raungan, nyanyian, dan teriakan terdengar cukup jelas. Tapi, semuanya menjadi hening bak pemakaman saat Ochi-sensei memperlihatkan wujudnya di hadapan mereka.

Tatapan puluhan pasang mata berhamburan ke arahku saat berdiri tepat di depan mereka. Itu normal, bagi sosok yang baru mereka lihat.

Seusai sesi perkenalan, Ochi-sensei memberikan dua tawaran kursi padaku. Satu di pojok kanan tepat di sebelah jendela –di samping pemuda bernama Keigo Asano, dan satunya lagi di barisan kedua, tepat di tengah dua orang pemuda yang wajahnya cukup tidak asing karena mereka adalah pahlawan insiden di halaman sekolah tadi pagi. Warna rambut yang aneh tidak akan membuatku cepat melupakannya.

"Kuchiki-san! Kau duduk di sebelahku saja," teriak Keigo Asano kepadaku.

Tapi, Ochi-sensei menyarankanku memilih _opsi_ kedua demi keamananku. Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya. Mungkin, pemuda bernama Keigo Asano itu memiliki kelainan yang mampu menganggu ketentramanku. Itu hanya terkaanku.

Lebih baik cari aman saja. Aku mengikuti saran Ochi-sensei, memilih bangku di barisan kedua di antara dua pemuda berambut aneh.

Entah mengapa, aku merasa tatapan tajam setengah murid khususnya wanita menusuk tubuhku saat aku melangkah ke kursi pilihanku. Apa ini perasaanku saja? Tidak. Samar-samar kudengar suara mendesis dan mencibir padaku.

Bagus! Aku sudah salah memilih kursi.

.

.

.

NORMAL POV

Waktu istirahat yang singkat digunakan sebaik mungkin oleh para murid meregangkan otot dan otak yang tegang selama berjam-jam di dalam kelas. Ada yang menghabiskan waktu mengisi perut, mengobrol, bahkan ada yang memanfaatkannya untuk tidur.

Tak terkecuali si murid baru kelas 2-3. Tidak sesemangat murid baru pada umumnya, Rukia menyusuri koridor dengan memasang tampang lesu. Apalagi setelah mengetahui kesalahan fatalnya memilih kursi tadi pagi.

"_Aku sarankan kau segera pindah kursi Rukia, jika kau tidak ingin hal buruk menimpamu seperti murid baru tahun lalu. Dia memutuskan pindah sekolah karena hampir setiap hari diteror oleh para penggemar mereka berdua. Mereka tidak ingin siapapun dekat-dekat dengan Ichigo ataupun Hitsugaya walaupun hanya sebagai teman duduk._

_Ini untuk kebaikanmu saja. Walau duduk di sebelah Asano sama buruknya, setidaknya kau tidak akan dikeroyok. Ini hanyalah saran dariku sebagai wakil ketua kelas dan sebagai teman barumu di sini."_

Perkataan Tatsuki Arisawa terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Dia mendesah pelan. Angan-angannya menjalani hari pertama sekolah dengan tenang dan damai tanpa konflik, melayang sudah.

Bermaksud menghilangkan kepenatannya, Rukia memilih atap sekolah sebagai pelampiasannya. Dia sudah berada tepat di hadapan pintu yang menghubungkan atap sekolah dan lantai tiga gedung sekolah. Membuka pintu yang berdecit, angin sejuk langsung menerpa wajahnya. Langkahnya terhenti saat sadar, dia bukan penghuni satu-satunya di sana

.

.

.

Angin musim semi yang sejuk begitu senang mempermainkan rambut jingganya.

Seperti di hari-hari biasanya, di hari ini pun dia menghabiskan waktunya di atap sekolah. Atap sekolah yang berdebu diacuhkannya. Terbaring dengan kedua tangannya di bawah kepala, mata coklatnya memandang langit biru tanpa awan.

Di hari-hari kemarin, dia hanya ke tempat ini sekedar melepas lelah dan penat. Tapi, untuk hari ini, dia datang ke tempat favoritnya dengan tujuan menghilangkan rasa bingung hebat yang menderanya. Mendadak rasa ini muncul setelah menatap langsung orang yang sangat ingin ditemuinya selama ini. Bingung, tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya pada orang itu.

Pemuda ini teringat saat pertama kali melihat kemunculan orang itu di gerbang sekolah. Berada tepat di depan matanya, dia menatap lekat punggungnya. Waktu itu, senang dan lega bercampur aduk setelah sekian lama mencarinya. Tidak diduga, dia akhirnya mampu menemukannya setelah bertahun-tahun menghilang bak ditelan bumi.

Tapi, pemuda ini tetap bingung. Apa yang harus dilakukannya terhadap orang itu? Alasan logis apa yang harus diberikannya? Apa lebih baik dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Semua pertanyaan ini membuatnya kepalanya pening. Dia tidak menyangka akan sebegini sulitnya saat bertemu dengannya.

Dia memijat pelipisnya. Tapi, terhenti saat suara decitan pintu terbuka, didengarnya. Spontan dia terduduk, menunggu siapa yang akan keluar di balik pintu. Matanya melebar. Sosok yang telah membuatnya bingung dan hampir gila muncul di depan mata.

Rambut kelam pendeknya yang tergerai indah –yang pertama kali menyapa si pemuda. Dia terus menatapnya hingga tak menyadari si rambut kelam menoleh padanya.

Setelah sadar, si pemuda mendadak kikuk. Bangkit berdiri, membersihkan debu di seragamnya. Ingin menatapnya, tapi si rambut kelam sudah di ambang pintu berniat kembali.

"Hei," panggil si pemuda, membuat langkah si rambut kelam terhenti. "Kalau kau ingin di sini, aku bisa pergi," tawarnya.

Si rambut kelam menoleh padanya. "Tidak perlu," ucapnya ketus.

Bermaksud ingin mengobrol banyak dengannya, pemuda ini melontarkan pertanyaan basa-basi. "Namamu Rukia Kuchiki 'kan?"

"Apa perlu perkenalan sekali lagi?" Pertanyaan yang dijawab dengan pertanyaan pula.

Si pemuda hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal menghadapi gadis dingin di hadapannya. "Ya… tidak perlu, aku hanya memastikan," katanya. "Oh, iya. Namaku Ichigo Kurosaki," lanjutnya.

"Aku sudah tahu," singkat Rukia. "Apa ada lagi?"

Ichigo hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Dia berusaha mencari obrolan yang mampu membuatnya semakin dekat dengan gadis ini. "Mengapa kau pindah ke kota ini?"

Rukia menautkan alisnya. Ini adalah pertanyaan _sensitif_ buatnya. "Apa itu perlu dijawab?"

Ichigo mengangguk mantap.

Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ichigo. "Maaf. Orang dengan warna rambut jingga tidak lolos _kualifikasi_ mendapat jawaban pertanyaan itu."

"Apa hubungannya dengan warna rambutku?" gerutu Ichigo.

Melihat ekspresi marah si pemuda karena menyinggung warna rambutnya, membuat Rukia terkejut. Dia tidak menduga, kemarahan pemuda ini mudah sekali disulut hanya dengan mengejek warna rambutnya.

Tanpa sadar Rukia tersenyum, dan berhasil membuat Ichigo tak mampu menahan munculnya semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya.

"Sudahlah!" Rukia segera beranjak dari sana, mengabaikan pertanyaan Ichigo. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti karena lengannya yang ditarik pelan oleh si pemuda.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku?" tagih Ichigo.

Rukia menatapnya heran. "Mengapa kau sangat terobsesi?"

"Ya, hanya ingin tahu saja."

Rukia menatapnya tajam.

"Baiklah. Tapi, lepaskan tanganmu dulu," perintah Rukia. Sedari tadi, tanpa Ichigo sadari, dia terus memegang lengan Rukia.

"Eh… maaf," ucapnya.

Rukia mendesah pelan. "Kalau kau menanyakan alasanku pindah ke Karakura, aku tidak punya alasan apapun. Tapi…" jedanya. "aku punya banyak alasan untuk tidak pindah ke sini," jelasnya.

Ichigo hanya mengernyitkan kening tidak mengerti. Apa maksudnya tidak punya alasan pindah ke sini? Apakah itu berarti dia pindah ke Karakura bukan karena keinginan hatinya? Iya. Pasti begitu. Siapa yang ingin kembali ke kota dengan beribu kenangan buruk.

Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, gadis itu sudah melesak pergi, menghilang dari hadapannya. Ichigo hanya bisa tertunduk lesu. Kelihatannya dia harus berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk mendekati gadis itu, melancarkan tujuannya.

.

.

.

Tidak berhasil melampiaskan kepenatannya karena gangguan makhluk jingga, Rukia mencoba _alternatif _lain. Mungkin, sesi keliling sekolah bukanlah pilihan buruk. Toh, dia penghuni baru di sekolah ini jadi dia perlu mengenal lebih jauh seluk beluk dan luar dalam gedung sekolahnya.

Seusai lantai dua dan tiga menjadi santapan matanya, sekarang giliran lantai satu. Tapi, masalah kembali muncul. Kemampuan yang dimilikinya benar-benar membuatnya repot. Dia memutuskan mengabaikannya seperti yang dilakukannya saat insiden di halaman.

Rukia bermaksud kembali ke kelas. Tapi, mendadak diurungkannya. Kemampuannya memperjelas dampak yang diterima si korban kali ini lebih besar di banding insiden halaman.

Walau dia menganggap dirinya iblis, tapi dia iblis yang masih punya hati.

Apa boleh buat. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain.

Rukia berlari keluar ke halaman. Dilihatnya, si korban semakin mendekati posisi berbahaya. Kedua temannya berlari di depannya. Si korban pun mengikutinya. Tapi, mendadak _handphone_-nya terjatuh membuat langkah si korban terhenti tepat di posisi berbahaya.

Tiba-tiba Rukia kehilangan ide. Langkah apa yang harus diambilnya untuk menolongnya? Dia mengalihkan pandangan ke atas. Dia tidak punya waktu lagi.

Entah apa yang merasuki Rukia. Dia mendorong kencang si korban sebagai langkah terbaik untuk menjauhkannya dari bahaya. Mendapat perlakuan kasar oleh orang yang tak kau kenal pasti membuatmu geram atas perbuatannya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak si gadis berambut merah alias si korban.

Kedua temannya mendekatinya, menolongnya bangkit. Rukia menatap si gadis dengan hampa. Ini sudah biasa. Baginya dibentak dan dihina sudah menjadi sarapan sehari-hari Rukia.

"Maaf," kata Rukia dingin, tapi dia mengucapkannya tulus.

Mendengar perkataan maaf yang dingin, gadis itu geram. Tanpa ragu-ragu, dia memberikan bekas merah pada pipi Rukia dengan tamparan. Tapi, ekspresi Rukia yang tetap dingin menatapnya, membuat si gadis naik pitam ingin menghajarnya lebih dari sebuah tamparan. Untungnya, _Dewi Fortuna _menolong Rukia melalui bel sekolah yang berbunyi. Mendengar bel itu, kedua teman si gadis menariknya untuk segera ke kelas.

"Aku akan membalasmu nanti," ancamnya pada Rukia. Kata-kata terakhir si gadis sebelum pergi tidak terdengar main-main. Tapi, maaf saja. Itu tidak membuat Rukia gentar. Wajah dinginnya seolah-olah sudah permanen di pasangnya di saat-saat seperti ini.

Rukia memegang pipi kirinya. "Sakit," lirihnya.

Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu jatuh dari lantai tiga gedung sekolah, dan posisinya jatuhnya tepat satu meter di belakang Rukia. Itu adalah posisi gadis berambut merah tadi berdiri sebelum di dorong Rukia. Sebuah pot ukuran sedang hancur berkeping-keping karena tak sengaja di senggol oleh dua orang murid yang asyik bercengkrama di beranda lantai tiga.

Bayangkan, jika pot itu berhasil mengenai kepala si korban. Hasil terburuknya, tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya si pelaku.

Rukia mendongakkan kepalanya. "Iya," singkatnya.

"Maaf," teriak si pelaku.

Samar-samar terdengar kalau si pelaku malah khawatir kena marah karena menjatuhkan pot. Apa dia tidak khawatir jika pot itu mengenai kepala seseorang?

Dari atap, si rambut senja menyaksikan kejadian itu, dari awal hingga akhir.

.

.

.

Jika mencari tempat melampiaskan kepenatan, belakang gedung Karakura High School adalah tempat kedua yang cocok setelah atap sekolah. Di sana, kau akan disuguhi deretan puluhan pohon rindang. Tidak akan membuatmu bertahan tidak memejamkan mata, menikmati lebih dalam rasa sejuk yang disuguhkan.

Sama dengan pemuda ini, terbaring dengan buku terbuka menutupi wajahnya. Tapi, tidak berhasil menutupi rambut putih jabriknya. Dia begitu menikmati suasana hening. Sejak masuk ke sekolah ini, kegiatan seperti ini sudah menjadi santapan sehari-harinya saat jam istirahat.

Dia tahu bel sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu. Tenang saja. Dia bukan siswa yang suka membolos. Hanya saja, dia mendapat informasi sebelum keluar kelas kalau sang guru pemilik jam berikutnya tak bisa hadir. Dibanding harus mendengarkan celotehan berisik dari teman sekelasnya, mengisi waktu dengan keheningan adalah hal terbaik yang dipilihnya.

Matanya sontak terbuka saat mendengar suara gemeresek daun diinjak. Ada seseorang mendekat, tapi bukan ke arahnya. Langkah itu melewatinya dan akhirnya menjauh. Suara air keran sebagai nada berikutnya yang terdengar.

Penasaran siapa yang mengganggu ketentramannya, dia sontak bangkit terduduk, dan memutar tubuhnya. Mata _emerald_ tajamnya menangkap sosok yang selalu menarik perhatiannya sejak kemunculannya di gerbang sekolah hingga perkenalan di kelas.

Sosok itu mengusap pipi kirinya yang merah. Si sosok berbalik. Matanya membelalak sekilas melihat sosok lain yang tidak cukup jauh di hadapannya. Sedari tadi, si pemilik mata _violet_ ini tidak sadar adanya penghuni lain selain dirinya.

Mereka beradu tatap. Hening bergemuruh di sekeliling mereka.

Karena tidak tahan menatap mata _violet_ yang indah itu, si rambut putih memecah keheningan. "Apa pipimu tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

Melihat pipi yang memerah seperti Ryuunosuke tadi pagi, pemuda ini tidak akan menanyakan penyebabnya.

Tetap dengan wajah dinginnya, si _violet_ menjawab, "Jangan khawatir! Ini bukan hal serius yang harus kau khawatirkan pada orang yang baru kau kenal."

Si pemuda menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal seraya berdiri. "Aku tahu. Tapi, mengkhawatirkan teman sekelas tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

Gadis ini hanya mendesah pelan. Merasa percakapannya dengan si pemuda hanya basa-basi semata, dia mengambil ancang-ancang meninggalkan si pemuda.

"Sebagai murid baru, kau harus ramah sedikit walau itu sulit. Jika ketus seperti ini, kau tidak akan punya banyak teman."

Langkah si gadis terhenti, memutar tubuhnya untuk memandang si pemuda.

"Toushiro Hitsugaya," tekannya. "Jangan berbicara seolah kau tahu tentang diriku. Aku, Rukia Kuchiki. Hidupku akan lebih damai jika hal-hal merepotkan seperti teman tidak mendekatiku," tandas Rukia, matanya mengilat tajam.

Hening tercipta sesaat setelah Rukia pergi.

"Ternyata lebih sulit dibanding yang aku duga," gumam Toushiro.

Ichigo dan Toushiro butuh usaha lebih keras untuk mencairkan hati dingin Rukia. Untungnya, mereka berdua adalah pemuda pantang menyerah. Tenang saja, Rukia tetaplah manusia. Hatinya tak terbuat dari batu. Bahkan, batu sendiri pun mampu retak jika ditetesi air secara terus-menerus.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

Wah…akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga.

**A/N **: Mau nanya nih. Itu karakter Yuki Ryuunosuke yang muncul di manga Bleach, perempuan 'kan? Soalnya saya ragu, dia itu cowok atau cewek? Tapi lihat namanya dan jepit rambutnya, dia cewek 'kan? Untuk memastikan saja kok.

Chapter ini bikin pusing? Mengecewakan? Alurnya amburadul? Atau alur ceritanya nggak pas dengan chapter 1? Sampaikan semua uneg-uneg anda di kotak review.

Kakek, nenek, bapak, ibu, paman, bibi, kakak, adek, saudara/saudari*Oi, berhenti Ray, lu mau nyebutin semuanya* dan lain-lain : review, reVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW*dilempar ke laut*

SEE YOU AGAIN di chapter selanjutnya.

**Ray Kousen7**-**01 April 2012**


	3. Chapter 3

Bagaimana kabar Anda semuanya?

Ini fic ke-2 Ray udah masuk **chapter 3.**

Balas review dulu.

**anna-chan** : Saya juga gemes kalau Rukia karakternya kayak gitu, hehe. Tenang, Ichigo dan Toushiro pasti sabar hadepinnya. Hubungan mereka sama masa lalu Rukia sedikit demi sedikit akan terungkap. Terima kasih atas reviewnya anna-chan…

**ChappyBerry Lover** : Saya juga nggak tahu Chappy-san*PLAKK**lu kan authornya Ray* Ini udah update. Makasih reviewnya Chappy-san…

Nggak banyak cincong. Kita langsung saja. **HAPPY READING!**

.

**Disclaimer **: Saya nggak bisa bayangin kalau Bleach punya saya, udah ancur pastinya. Jadi, Bleach punya Kubo-sensei (Tite Kubo). Mohon gimana pun pasti nggak akan diberi, hehe.

**Rated **: T

**Pairing **: Rukia x Ichigo **ATAU** Rukia x Toushiro

**Genre** : Friendship and Family

**Warning** : mungkin sedikit OOC, cerita dan deskripsi tidak jelas, membosankan, typo, aneh, nista, dsb.

**Summary** : Di mataku, Kota Karakura tidak lebih dari sebuah 'Kota Kegelapan'. Berawal dari kota ini, dan apakah berakhir di kota ini juga? Apakah mungkin awal dan akhir terjadi di tempat yang sama? Inilah kisahku, Rukia Kuchiki.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

.

.

**GRATITUDE**

By : Ray Kousen7

Chapter 3. Hati yang Melunak

.

.

**05 April 2012**

Aku menatap pantulan wajahku di cermin. Sorot mata kosong menghiasi iris mata unguku. Sudah lima tahun ini tatapan hampa menemani hari-hariku. Setitik keinginan di hati kecil untuk menghentikannya. Sayangnya, tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Foto berbingkai coklat bertengger kokoh di depanku. Wajah ceria, bahagia, dan semangatku begitu hidup berdampingan dengan pria di sebelahku. Wajah datar kebanggaan ayahku tetap dipampangnya jelas, tapi tersirat kebahagiaan yang tidak kalah denganku. Tanganku menggelayut manja di lengannya. Musim dingin kala itu tidak mampu mengalahkan kehangatan keakraban ayah dan anak.

Walau tanpa ibu, aku tidak pernah merasa kesepian. Ayah selalu ada menemani hari-hariku. Ayahku, Byakuya Kuchiki, segalanya untukku.

Jarum kecil jam weker di sebelah foto yang berdetak tiap detik mengingatkanku untuk segera bersiap-siap berangkat. Aku bangkit dari kursi di depan meja riasku.

"Akh!" erangku.

Aku lupa, luka di lutut kanan tiga hari yang lalu belum sembuh total. Aku terduduk kembali.

Iya. Di hari pertama sekolahku di hari senin yang lalu memberiku 'buah tangan'setiba di rumah. Mimpi menikmati hari pertama di sekolah dengan tenang, damai, dan tentram benar-benar hanya mimpi semata. Seperti film yang diputar ulang, memoriku mengulas kembali kejadian itu.

.

.

.

Bel sekolah tanda pulang sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu. Seperti siswa lain, aku pun hendak kembali ke rumah melepas keletihan yang menggerogoti seluruh sendi tubuhku. Sang penjemput, Kak Isane janjinya akan datang lima belas menit setelah kuhubungi.

Di dinding gerbang depan sekolah, aku bersandar santai sembari melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Kilasan perbincangan pendek dengan Ichigo Kurosaki dan perdebatan kecil dengan Toushiro Hitsugaya berputar di otakku. Tanpa ragu-ragu tampang merengut kupampang di wajahku.

"Apa-apaan mereka itu?" gerutuku.

Aku hanya merasa mereka berdua seolah-olah menginginkan sesuatu dariku. Aku juga tidak tahu apa. Yang anehnya, pancaran mata berbeda warna, coklat dan hijau itu menyiratkan kalimat 'aku akan melindungimu'. 'Mu' itu siapa? Mustahil untukku, kan? Jelas-jelas baru bertemu tadi pagi.

Berbagai celetukan meluncur dari bibirku jika mengingat ke_sok_tahuan mereka tentang diriku. Aku mengomel sendiri tanpa peduli tatapan aneh siswa berlalu-lalang. Tindakan gilaku berhenti saat pundakku di tepuk cukup keras oleh gadis berambut coklat panjang yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di sebelahku.

Dia menatapku khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja, Kuchiki-san?"

Walau baru mengenalnya tadi di kelas dan hanya berbincang beberapa patah kata, Orihime Inoue—gadis dengan perasaan paling _sensitif _di antara murid yang kukenal hari ini. Memiliki cara bicara yang lembut dan penuh rasa khawatir baik pada orang yang dikenalnya atau baru, menguatkan asumsiku itu.

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Syukurlah! Sebab tadi aku menepuk pundak Kuchiki-san beberapa kali tapi tidak merespon."

Hah! Aku terlalu asyik memaki dua orang itu.

Inoue masih berdiri di sebelahku. Nampaknya ada seseorang yang dia tunggu. Aku sendiri tidak punya _inisiatif_ bertanya. Kebungkaman menyerang kami berdua beberapa saat sebelum terpecah oleh panggilan seseorang.

"Orihime-san! Rukia-san!" panggil orang itu.

Serentak kami menoleh ke sumber suara. Gadis berambut coklat berlari kecil mendekati kami.

"Hinamori-san," balas Inoue.

Momo Hinamori—gadis yang bersahabat, ramah, dan penuh keceriaan.

"Mengapa kau belum pulang, Rukia-san?" tanyanya padaku.

Aku sedikit heran.

Mengapa pertanyaan itu hanya ditujukan padaku? Inoue?

Mungkin, kegiatan Inoue menunggu seseorang saat pulang sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Dan pasti, sebagai teman baik Inoue, Hinamori mengetahuinya.

"Sedang menunggu kakak sepupuku. Ingin pulang sendiri, tapi dia tidak mengijinkanku naik bus," jawabku.

"Oh!"

Obrolan pendek kami berakhir begitu si Hitsugaya—salah satu orang yang telah membuatku kesal seharian ini—mengajak Hinamori segera pulang. Melihat wajah tak sabaran si tuan berambut bak salju di atas sepedanya, Hinamori menyampaikan 'Sampai besok'. Berlalu di hadapan kami, Hinamori yang duduk nyaman di boncengan Hitsugaya masih sempat melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum manis.

Sekilas, si Hitsugaya mengerling padaku.

Aku semakin merasa aneh.

"Hinamori-san dan Hitsugaya-kun itu sudah berteman sejak kecil," ujar Inoue. Padahal aku tidak bertanya. "Mereka juga tinggal bersama."

Aku menautkan alis tipisku dalam.

Tinggal bersama? Apa tidak salah?

Pikiran aneh mulai menyerangku. Inoue melihat gelagat kesalahpahamanku, dan merasa bertanggungjawab meluruskannya sebelum pikiran-pikiran buruk semakin menjadi di kepalaku.

Keluarga bangsawan Hitsugaya dikenal sebagai keluarga dermawan. Mereka pendonor tetap panti asuhan yang tidak cukup jauh dari Karakura High School. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, pengasuh utama sekaligus penjaga panti asuhan itu meninggal dunia. Momo Hinamori, salah satu penghuni panti asuhan—yang sudah cukup dewasa, akhirnya mengambil alih tugas menjaga anak-anak di sana.

Kebetulan, pengasuh yang meninggal itu berperan ganda sebagai pembantu utama di keluarga Hitsugaya. Toushiro pun sering bermain ke panti asuhan sejak kecil. Dan di sanalah pertemanannya dan Hinamori terjalin.

Menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar ibu, Toushiro sangat menyayangi pengasuh itu. Berdasar informasi yang didapat Inoue dari Hinamori, Toushiro adalah orang terakhir yang bersama pengasuh itu sebelum 'pergi'.

Sudah menganggap Hinamori saudaranya sendiri, Toushiro mengajak Hinamori tinggal bersama di rumahnya. Bahkan, ayahnya, Juushiro Hitsugaya yang menanggung seluruh biaya sekolahnya.

"Jadi, tadi itu, mereka bukan pulang ke rumah tapi ke panti asuhan?" sergahku, setelah paparan panjang Inoue berakhir.

"Iya. Sudah kebiasaan mereka, pulang sekolah langsung ke sana lalu bisa sampai pukul 10 malam mereka pulang. Sebenarnya, ada pengasuh lagi di sana tapi Hitsugaya-kun dan Hinamori-san tetap belum bisa melepaskan panti asuhan itu. Karena tempat itu seperti rumah kedua mereka. Anak-anak di sana pun sudah menjadi keluarga besar mereka," tukasnya.

Kedua sepatu hitam yang membaluti kakiku kutatap kosong. Mendengar penjelasan Inoue, aku tertunduk lesu. Begitu banyak orang baik hati di dunia ini. Tak kupungkiri, aku ingin jadi salah satunya. Tapi, wujudku sekarang bukanlah malaikat bersayap putih, tapi iblis bersayap hitam.

"Ne, Kuchiki-san. Aku ingin beri tahu sebuah rahasia kecil milik Hinamori-san."

Aku mengernyit heran. Informasi baru kudapat, Inoue ternyata suka membeberkan rahasia orang. Jujur! Aku kurang suka pembicaraan seperti ini. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Nampaknya Inoue menangkap gelagat ketidaksukaanku.

"Tenang saja, Kuchiki-san! Hinamori-san pasti tidak marah jika kau mengetahuinya. Karena kelihatannya dia menyukaimu sebagai teman yang baik dan Kuchiki-san pun pasti orang yang bisa menyimpan rahasia".

Teman baik? Mereka menganggapku baik padahal baru tadi kenalan. Bisa menyimpan rahasia? Apa mereka bisa membaca pribadi seseorang? Mereka ini tipe gadis polos—yang sangat mudah percaya orang lain.

"Baiklah!" ujarku akhirnya.

Dia tersenyum lebar. Apa dia begitu senangnya mengungkapkan rahasia orang? Terbesit sedikit rasa tertarik mendengar rahasia kecil Hinamori. Hanya sedikit.

"Hinamori-san menyukai Hitsugaya-kun. Eh, tidak. Hinamori-san bahkan sudah mencintainya."

Mendengarnya, aku ingin terjun bebas saja dari lantai lima gedung apapun. Bukan karena kata 'cemburu'. Jangan salah paham! Tapi, kupikir, rahasianya itu tidak berhubungan dengan hal-hal yang disebut cinta. Aku bukan remaja penggila cinta, apalagi mendengar kisah cinta orang lain.

"Sayangnya, Hitsugaya-kun hanya menganggap Hinamori-san sebatas sahabat baik atau saudara, tidak lebih."

Inoue masih saja berceloteh. Sifat polosnya menghalanginya menyadari sikap malasku mendengar kisah _romansa_ orang lain. Mendadak kicauan mulutnya berhenti.

"Inoue?"

Serasa pernah mendengar nada suara itu. Siapa? Menelengkan sedikit kepalaku, melihat si pemilik suara.

"Kurosaki-kun."

Oh! Si tuan rambut jingga muncul. Terjawab sudah siapa yang ditunggu Inoue.

Aku berdiri bak patung, menjadi pendengar yang baik, tidak meng_interupsi _drama percakapan panjang Inoue dan si Kurosaki. Walau terlihat akrab, nampaknya Inoue cukup rikuh. Buktinya, dia tidak selalu menatap mata si jingga langsung saat berbicara. Dan aku berani bersumpah, walau hanya sesekali dia melakukannya, wajah merona parah akan menyerangnya hingga leher. Hingga kau bisa salah mengira kalau perempuan bersurai coklat ini panas tinggi hingga 400 C.

Tapi, aku tidak habis pikir dengan si tuan jingga. Berkali-kali aku mendapatinya mencuri pandang padaku yang berdiri di samping Inoue.

Penungguan Inoue yang tak beralasan lagi, dia menyampaikan 'Sampai jumpa besok!'. Sedangkan, si Kurosaki untuk sekian kalinya lagi-lagi melirik padaku.

Aku benar-benar tidak paham apa yang diinginkannya.

.

.

.

Kak Isane, mahasiswi Kedokteran semester empat ini harus membuyarkan mimpinya menyelesaikan studinya di salah satu universitas ternama di Tokyo melanjutkannya di Universitas Karakura. Sebenarnya, jika dibandingkan tidak buruk juga, hanya saja sudah menjadi mimpi Kak Isane bisa lulus di universitas sebelumnya.

Walau tanpa keluhan yang meluncur dari bibirnya, tapi mencoba mengerti keadaannya jika berada di posisinya, terasa janggal jika tak terbesit rasa kecewa yang bergelut di hati. Sayangnya, sifat bijaknya menelan semua rasa kecewa itu.

Aku merasa diriku sendiri yang kekanak-kanakan tidak menerima dengan tangan terbuka kembali ke kota ini.

Sejak meninggalkan gedung sekolah, Kak Isane merongrongku dengan beribu pertanyaan. Padahal aku baru saja duduk di dalam mobil, tapi dia tidak mengijinkanku bernapas sebentar.

Oh, aku lupa. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui tentang kekuatanku. Ayah, Bibi Unohana, dan Paman Aizen sama sekali tak mengetahuinya. Hanya dia.

Sejak aku kecil, Kak Isane bersama Bibi Unohana dari Tokyo selalu datang mengunjungiku ke Karakura setiap minggu saat libur. Aku yang sejak lahir tanpa ibu sudah menganggap bibi, ibuku sendiri. Lagipula, dialah yang mengasuhku hingga berumur empat tahun sebelum mengembalikanku pada ayah.

Aku menyadari kekuatanku saat berumur tujuh tahun. Kak Isane yang saat itu berumur sebelas tahun melihat gelagat anehku yang seakan-akan mampu melihat apa yang terjadi di masa depan. Dia yang sudah kuanggap kakakku sendiri, tanpa beban aku menceritakan semuanya. Dialah yang menyimpulkan tentang kekuatanku ini dan membantuku memahami batasan-batasan kemampuanku.

Sembari serius mengemudi, dia mendengarkan dengan seksama semua ceritaku saat di sekolah. Aku memaparkan semuanya. Peristiwa si gadis bernama Senna dan Ryuunosuke di halaman, dan peristiwa si gadis berambut merah yang menamparku _plus_ ancamannya padaku. Tapi, _minus_ pertemuan dengan si Kurosaki dan Hitsugaya.

"Kau harus berhati-hati pada ancamannya, Rukia."

"Aku tidak peduli," ujarku, terdengar tak acuh. Walau aku tahu ancaman perempuan itu bukan gertakan, dan tinggal tunggu saja dia membuktikannya.

_Handphone_ Kak Isane berdering, menyela obrolan kami. Saat itu, mobil melaju sedang melewati area perempatan dan penyeberangan jalan.

Oh, tidak! Ini terjadi lagi.

Sebutir keringat menuruni pelipisku.

Aku harus menolongnya.

"BERHENTI," perintahku pada Kak Isane. Ucapan itu keluar lebih nyaring dibanding yang kuniatkan.

_Refleks_ dia menginjak rem. Aku tidak mengindahkan sifat bingungnya. Tergesa-gesa kubuka pintu mobil.

"Rukia, jangan-jangan…"

Dia nampaknya sudah mulai mengerti. Tapi ini bukan saatnya mendengarkan terkaannya.

Aku berlari kencang bak _cheetah_ tak mengacuhkan teriakan Kak Isane di belakangku. Aku harus cepat. Jika tidak, jika tidak,… bahkan aku tidak ingin membayangkannya.

Aku harus lebih cepat.

Aku harus lebih cepat.

Sayangnya, kecepatan lari manusia terbatas.

Aku berlari tanpa tahu sudah berapa orang yang sudah menjadi korban senggolan dan tabrakanku. Area penyeberangan yang kulewati tadi satu-satunya bayangan di kepalaku. Tapi…

_Sial!_

Aku tersandung lubang kecil di trotoar. Kecepatan lariku bak kereta api menyebabkan aku mendarat bebas ke depan dan tertelungkup.

"Akh!" erangku kesakitan. Aku mencoba berdiri. Lututku sakit sekali, serasa ditusuk seribu jarum. Kakiku susah kugerakkan.

Tidak.

Tidak boleh.

Aku tidak boleh menyerah.

Nyawa manusia menjadi taruhannya.

Aku bangkit. Jalan terseok-seok, aku menarik paksa kaki kiriku. Hasrat dan sifat keras kepalaku-lah yang menjadi bahan bakar gerakku sekarang.

Area penyeberangan itu sudah di depan mata.

_Sial!_ Pandanganku sedikit bergetar.

Aku melihat anak itu. Dia berada di sisi jalan yang satunya bersama ibunya. Mendadak balon birunya terlepas dari tangan kecilnya. Terbang melintasi tengah jalan. Si anak spontan melepas kaitan jemari ibunya dan jemarinya. Tanpa tahu akibat, dia mengejar si balon.

"Shouta," panggil ibunya.

Si anak tidak peduli, dia terus mengejar si bola melayang. Beruntung, arah si tuan balon terbang, ke seberang jalan di tempatku, dan mulai melandai ke bawah. Aku tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Kupercepat langkahku, dan melompat menggapai si balon. Rasa perih di lutut seolah-olah hilang.

Si anak berdiri di tengah jalan penyeberangan, memerhatikanku memegang si balon di trotoar. Untungnya, lampu hijau penyeberang jalan masih menyala. Aku menghampirinya dengan kaki yang terseok-seok.

Aku jongkok, menyetarakan tinggi badan kami. "Ini!"

Wajah ceria bak seorang malaikat dipasangnya.

"Terima kasih, Kakak." Dia memelukku erat. Lalu, mengecup pipiku.

Astaga! Dia laki-laki kedua yang menciumku selain ayah. Yah, lebih baik dibanding sebuah tamparan. Anak itu melambaikan tangannya. Di saat dia sudah kembali ke pelukan ibunya, aku mencoba berdiri dari sana.

Tidak. Lututku sakit sekali. Aku tak mampu berdiri.

Mendadak sebuah mobil truk ukuran sedang menuju tepat ke arahku. Mungkin, remnya rusak sebab laju geraknya sama sekali tak berkurang. Bunyi _klakson_ si mobil semakin menguatkan asumsiku. Teriakan orang di sekitarku berusaha menyadarkanku.

Aku juga sadar dari tadi, hanya saja salah satu sendiku ini tak mau diajak bekerja sama. Saat seperti ini, hanya kepasrahan yang muncul dalam benakku.

Kupejamkan mata, kenangan hari-hariku bersama ayah berputar di otakku. Senyumnya, pelukan hangatnya, aku merindukan semua itu.

Aku jujur. Lima tahun yang lalu sejak ayah pergi, pernah terbesit di benakku untuk menyusulnya. Tapi, ada setitik ketakutan di hati yang membelengguku. Mungkin, ketakutan akan kematian. Lagipula, aku tidak ingin di saat bertemu dengan ayah di surga, dia membenciku yang telah mengakhiri hidup karena putus asa dan keputusan sepihak tanpa mengikuti takdir kematian Tuhan.

Tapi saat ini, kondisinya berbeda. Akhirnya, kejadian yang kutunggu-tunggu datang juga. Kematian akan menjemputku.

Aku tersenyum.

Ayah aku dat-

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi? Tapi bukan rasa sakit diterjang truk yang kudapat. Sebuah tubuh kekar menerjangku hingga aku dan dengannya terpelanting entah ke mana karena mataku yang masih terpejam. Dua buah tangan kekar ini memelukku erat. Walau tidak sehangat pelukan ayah, tapi cukup hangat.

Ayah?

Sial! Orang ini pasti menyelamatkanku.

Aku membuka mata, pakaian abu-abu menyapaku. Kutengadahkan kepalaku, warna jingga menyapaku lanjut.

"Kau… tidak apa-apa?" ucapnya dengan sorot mata penuh kekhawatiran begitu dalam. Saking dalamnya, aku sulit menjangkau maknanya. Sikap khawatirnya yang begitu nyata terlihat _lumrah_ untuknya. Padahal sikap ini sangat janggal untuk orang yang baru kau tahu namanya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memelukku?"

"Ma… Maaf."

Pandangan penuh maknanya padaku kubalas dengan tatapan kegeraman. Dia sudah mengambil kesempatanku bertemu ayah.

"Menyebalkan."

"Apa?"

"Kau… menjengkelkan Ichigo Kurosaki."

Sorot mata khawatir pupus berubah bingung. Samar-samar kudengar teriakan Kak Isane. Dia menerobos kerumunan orang yang mengelilingi kami.

"Rukia, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya seraya membantuku berdiri.

Aku mengangguk sekenanya.

Sakit di lututku masih terasa, tapi tidak sebanding sakit karena kehilangan kesempatan bertemu ayah. Aku tidak tahu kapan kesempatan seperti ini muncul lagi.

"Kurosaki-kun." Teriakan suara lain mendekati kami yang kutahu siapa pemiliknya.

Inoue menolongnya bangkit dengan tatapan yang tidak kalah khawatirnya dengan tatapan si Kurosaki padaku tadi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Inoue."

"Lenganmu…? Kurosaki-kun."

"Hanya sedikit sakit."

Mungkin, lengan itu yang digunakannya menopang tubuhku agar terlindungi dari kerasnya kami terjengkang dan gesekan trotoar kasar.

_Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk menolongku, Bodoh?_

Dia membalas tatapan pasifku padanya dengan pandangan lega seakan berkata 'Aku senang kau selamat'.

_Dia ini…_

.

.

.

Kehadiran seseorang di ambang pintu kamarku membuatku menghentikan ulasan kejadian itu. Senyum sehangat selimut dan selembut tatapannya padaku selalu membuatku nyaman di dekatnya. Dia beringsut mendekatiku, pandangannya mengarah pada luka terbalut perban di lututku.

"Apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa sekolah hari ini?"

"Dua hari itu sudah cukup bagiku, Bi. Aku murid baru, aku tidak ingin istirahat terlalu lama."

"Baiklah, jika itu yang kau mau." Dia duduk di sampingku. "Khusus hari ini, aku yang menjadi sopirmu."

Ya, jadwal kuliah Kak Isane baru ada pukul 9 pagi nanti. Tidak ingin merepotkannya dan membuatnya letih bolak-balik, Bibi Unohana menggantikan tugasnya sebagai sopir sementara.

Tidak buruk juga merasakan lagi kecepatan mengemudi bibi, 100 km/jam.

.

.

.

NORMAL POV

Kelas 2-3 memang pantas menyandang gelar 'kelas paling gaduh' di Karakura High School. Pagi hari yang tenang sangat jarang dijumpai di kelas ini. Jika kau pecinta keheningan, disarankan jangan datang. Buang saja harapanmu itu jauh-jauh! Mustahil, kelas ini menyajikannya.

Penghuninya semakin menggila saat sang murid baru yang menjadi topik pembicaraan muncul di hadapan mereka. Bagai semut yang menemukan gula, mereka langsung mengerumuni si gadis berambut sekelam malam. Bagai wartawan yang tak ingin kehilangan berita, mereka menerjang sumber beritanya dengan beribu pertanyaan, tidak memberi jeda si gadis beriris ungu ini menjelaskan dengan tenang.

"Kuchiki-san! Aku sangat khawatir padamu. Syukurlah, kau tidak apa-apa," kata Keigo, tersedu-sedu. Dialah si _maskot _kelas ini, dialah pusat kegaduhan.

Rukia tidak menduga teman sekelasnya yang baru dikenalnya tiga hari yang lalu begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Walau tidak sedikit yang terlihat tidak peduli. Dia menceritakan _kronologis _kejadian yang menimpanya waktu itu dan berusaha memberi pengertian kalau dia baik-baik saja walau harus berjalan sedikit pincang.

Kebungkaman menyerang mereka saat pemuda bersurai jingga yang ikut terlibat dengan insiden itu muncul. Sama seperti si korban, sang penyelamat pun harus absen sakit dua hari sebab gangguan otot lengannya.

Pertemuan Ichigo dan Rukia yang pertama sejak insiden itu diwarnai kebisuan. Tapi, sorot mata sedikit berbeda. Sang penyelamat tetap bertahan dengan sorot mata sejuta makna, dan si korban tidak mampu mempertahankan sorot mata datarnya. Insiden itu berhasil melunakkan si gadis walau hanya sedikit.

"Oi, Kurosaki. Jangan menghalangi jalan!" perintah suara di belakang Ichigo. Tubuh si Kurosaki sejak tadi terus berdiam di ambang pintu.

"Oh!" Dia bergeser, memersilahkan si pemilik suara masuk.

Lagi-lagi kebisuan kembali terjadi. Kali ini, diambil alih oleh Toushiro yang baru datang. Dia sendiri pun tahu informasi insiden yang dialami Rukia. Rasa lega di batinnya melihat si korban baik-baik saja setara dengan rasa lega Ichigo waktu itu.

.

.

.

Sebuah restoran sederhana berdiri teguh di depan gerungan kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang. Cat dinding yang buram pertanda bangunannya sudah berdiri bertahun-tahun. Dikenal lama oleh masyarakat sekitarnya, keramaian hampir setiap hari mendatangi tempat ini. Keuntungan dibangun tidak jauh dari Karakura High School, anak-anak sekolahan ikut ambil bagian.

Penataan yang _minimalis_ dan enak dipandang mata serta makanan dan minuman yang tidak mengijinkan pelanggannya kecewa adalah nilai utama tempat ini. Sehingga siang dan malam selalu dikerumuni pengunjung.

Bagi anak remaja, nilai utamanya bukan hanya itu. Pelayanan yang baik pun harus ditambahkan. Apalagi kalau pelayannya adalah seorang pemuda tampan dan pujaan para gadis di sekolah mereka.

"Silahkan dinikmati," ucap Ichigo. Sepulang sekolah, pemuda ini berubah profesi dari pelajar menjadi pelayan. Dia pun menjadi salah satu alasan pengunjung selain 'makan' mendatangi restoran ini. Bahkan, ada yang rela hanya datang ke sana untuk melihat si pemuda lebih dekat.

Jangan salah kalau Ichigo hanya digemari oleh pengunjung. Rekan kerjanya pun menjadi penggemarnya, salah satunya Inoue. Mengaguminya dan menyukainya sejak pertama kali bertemu saat Junior High School. Ditambah, Ichigo-lah yang membantunya bekerja di sini. Sayangnya, si pemuda yang disukai hanya memandangnya sebagai teman sekelas, rekan kerja, tetangga apartemen, dan sahabat. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang.

Selesai melayani pelanggan, Ichigo duduk di sofa di ruang belakang untuk beristirahat. Kondisi lengan kanan yang tidak seperti biasa cukup mengganggu kerjanya. Tangan kirinya pun harus bekerja keras menggantikannya.

Dia mengambil sebuah buku dari dalam tas lusuhnya. Membuka lembaran terakhir buku catatan Sastra Jepang yang dibubuhi tulisan. Dipandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti. Tatapan itu kadang diselingi senyuman yang jarang diperlihatkannya.

Tulisan di lembar catatan itu bukanlah miliknya, tapi milik gadis yang duduk di sampingnya di kelas. Tulisan milik Rukia Kuchiki. Tangan kiri Ichigo mampu membawa nampan tapi tak mampu menulis dengan cukup baik. Dia ingat tadi pagi saat Rukia menawarkan membantunya menuliskan semua catatan di papan saat pelajaran Ochi-sensei. Walau dia pun tahu alasan si gadis melakukannya.

"_Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan membayar utangku atas pertolonganmu. Walau ini tidak sebanding dengan yang kau lakukan. Maaf, membuat lenganmu seperti itu."_

Ucapan datar dan dingin dari si nona Kuchiki waktu itu terpatri di memorinya terutama kalimat berikutnya.

"_Tapi, maaf saja, aku tidak akan mengucapkan terima kasih. Karena aku tidak mengharapkan pertolonganmu waktu itu."_

Bukan karena Rukia tidak hendak berterima kasih. Ichigo malah berpikir, akan lebih baik Rukia tidak mengucapkannya. Ucapan terima kasih Rukia akan membuatnya semakin berutang padanya. Bahkan, dia tidak pernah berpikir pertolongannya waktu itu sebanding dengan apa yang telah diperbuatnya—yang membuat Rukia tersiksa selama lima tahun ini. Walau bukan dia secara langsung yang melakukannya, tapi dia tetap punya bagian untuk bertanggung jawab.

Tapi, kalimat yang tidak mengharapkan pertolongannya sungguh mengganggunya.

"Apa dia rela mati waktu itu?" lirihnya.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Ichigo semakin bersalah.

Walau belum sepenuhnya melumatkan hatinya, tapi karena kejadian itu Rukia sudah mulai lunak. Ada sedikit untungnya juga, lengannya bermasalah karena kejadian itu.

Ichigo beranjak dari sofa. Dia berencana untuk pulang cepat hari ini untuk lebih mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Tapi, niatnya diurungkannya saat orang yang mengganggu pikirannya sedari tadi memasuki pintu restoran.

"Ah! Kuchiki-san!" seru Inoue seraya menghampiri Rukia.

"Inoue? Kau kerja di sini?" tanya Rukia.

Inoue mengangguk tegas.

Rukia ingin angkat bicara lagi, tapi sosok pemuda dibelakang Inoue membuatnya urung.

Di sekolah bertemu, di sini pun harus bertemu.

"Ah, Tuan Penyelamat!" seru kakak sepupu Rukia spontan dari belakang si gadis berambut sebahu ini. Iya, karena perut yang bergemuruh, mereka berencana untuk makan di tempat ini sebelum pulang ke rumah. Kebetulan, mereka bertemu dengan 'si tuan penyelamat' yang disebut Isane.

Ichigo menunduk malu mendapat panggilan itu.

Menyadari kesalahannya Isane melanjutkan, "Maaf, aku tidak tahu namamu."

"Namaku Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Teman sekelas Rukia?" Setelah Ichigo menjawab dengan anggukan, "Aku, Isane, kakak sepupu Rukia."

Sesi perkenalan mendadak terganggu karena suara dering telpon milik Isane. Dia meminta permisi sebentar untuk mengangkatnya.

Keheningan menyerang mereka yang ditinggal.

"Ada apa Kak Isane?" tanya Rukia, sekembalinya Isane dari aktifitas menelponnya.

"Temanku menyuruhku kembali ke kampus. Katanya ada yang penting. Kita tunda makannya hari ini. Aku mengantarmu pulang dulu lalu kembali ke kampus ."

"Tidak perlu Kak, aku bisa naik bus kok."

"Tidak boleh, aku harus mengantarmu."

Melihat adanya kesempatan lebih dekat dengan Rukia, Ichigo menyela, "Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang mengantarnya? Aku juga ingin pulang."

Rukia mendelik mendengar penawaran Ichigo.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Isane menyetujui, "Itu ide yang bagus."

"APA?" pekik Rukia spontan.

Menghiraukan keterkejutan Rukia, perempuan semampai ini mengambil kertas dari dalam tasnya dan menuliskan sesuatu lalu memberikannya pada Ichigo. "Ini, alamat rumah kami. Aku akan tenang jika tuan penyela… eh, maksudku Kurosaki-san yang mengantar Rukia."

Ichigo menerimanya dengan riang seolah-olah baru saja memenangkan hadiah yang sudah seratus tahun ini ditunggunya.

"Kak Isa-…"

"Rukia, jangan merepotkan Kurosaki-san!"

Bukannya menerima tawarannya sudah merepotkannya.

"Tap-…"

"Rukia, bersikap baiklah padanya."

"Ak-…"

"Rukia, sampaikan pada ibu aku pulang terlambat."

Oh, Tuhan! Isane tidak mengijinkan Rukia membantahnya. Dia pergi tanpa peduli komentar adik sepupunya lagi.

"Jadi, kau mau makan dulu atau langsung kuantar pulang?" tanya Ichigo sesumbar. Sumringah di wajahnya dengan senang hati dipampangnya.

Jangan tanya bagaimana ekspresi Rukia sekarang. Dia memijat pelipisnya keras.

_Apa-apaan laki-laki ini._

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

Wah…akhirnya chapter 3 selesai juga.

**A/N **: Di chapter ini terungkap siapa ayahnya Rukia, seperti biasa, abang Byakuya. Jika readers kembali liat chapter 1, saya nulisnya di situ 10 April ulang tahunnya, yang seharusnya kalau di Bleach 31 Januari. Karena tuntutan cerita, saya ubah. Jadi maaf untuk fansnya abang Byakuya (saya juga fans abang dingin itu kok)*Byakuya : dari tadi lu manggil gue 'abang', emangnya gue kakak lu apa**Abisnya saya punya kakak yang punya sifat dingin kayak abang Byakuya sih**dibankai* hehe.

Ditambah, Yuki Ryuunosuke di chapter 2. Maaf, saya salah, saya pikir dia cewek. Eh ternyata, dia cowok. Ya, anggap saja saya ubah gendernya di chapter 2 apalagi perannya cuma itu kok. Awalnya saya pake Hanatarou, cuma baru ingat kalau dia punya peran vital nantinya di chapter terakhir dan hanya si Hanatarou yang cocok untuk peraninnya.

Saya usahakan fic ini selesai 10 ato 12 chapter, kalau bisa nggak sampai 10 chapter juga.

Maaf ya. Saya banyak cincong. Saya sangat mengharapkan reviewnya dalam bentuk apapun. Dan saya nerima flame.

SEE YOU AGAIN di chapter selanjutnya.

**Ray Kousen7**—**08 April 2012**


	4. Chapter 4

Ray kembali lagi, hoho.

Ini fic ke-2 Ray udah masuk **chapter 4.**

Balas review.

**ChappyBerry Lover** : Siip kapten. Saya akan usahakan nggak update lama-lama, mumpung ulangan nggak padet-padet amat. Makasih reviewnya Chappy-san…

**HAPPY READING!**

.

.

**Disclaimer **: Bleach punya Kubo-sensei (Tite Kubo). Kalau punya saya, Hisana nggak akan mati dan hidup bahagia bersama Byakuya, haha.

**Rated **: T

**Pairing **: IchiRuki **ATAU** HitsuRuki

**Genre** : Friendship and Family

**Warning** : mungkin sedikit OOC, cerita dan deskripsi tidak jelas, membosankan, typo, aneh, nista, dsb.

**Summary** : Di mataku, Kota Karakura tidak lebih dari sebuah 'Kota Kegelapan'. Berawal dari kota ini, dan apakah berakhir di kota ini juga? Apakah mungkin awal dan akhir terjadi di tempat yang sama? Inilah kisahku, Rukia Kuchiki.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

**GRATITUDE**

By : Ray Kousen7

Chapter 4. Sebuah Janji

.

.

.

Kompleks perumahan ini didominasi hunian dengan arsitektur sederhana. Hampir keseluruhannya dilingkupi dengan gaya rumah Jepang pada umumnya. Pertanda kalau penduduk yang hidup di sana bukanlah mereka yang memiliki kekayaan berlimpah.

Sebuah rumah berpagar coklat urutan empat dari pertigaan jalan begitu lengang. Bisa diduga sang penghuni sedang tak ada di tempat. Entah peduli ada atau tidaknya si pemilik rumah, sebuah mobil terparkir nyaman tepat di depannya. Terserah apa jenis mobil itu, sekali lihat, orang bodoh pun tahu kalau mobil itu sangat mahal, berkelas tinggi, dan mewah. Kau bisa membandingkannya dengan mobil milik keluarga Kaisar Jepang atau presiden AS.

Mobil hitam ramping ini begitu menarik perhatian orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya. Selain karena mobil semewah ini jarang dilihat melintas di perumahan mereka, hampir lima belas menit mobil itu berdiam diri di sana.

Berasumsi kalau si pemilik mobil sedang tersesat atau menunggu seseorang atau terjadi sesuatu dengan padanya atau apalah, seorang wanita paruh baya mendekat. Ia mengetuk kaca pintu depan meminta si empunya menggubrisnya.

Si pemilik mobil menanggapinya dengan menurunkan setengah kaca jendela. Nampaklah, wanita berambut pirang dan berkulit coklat terbakar. Ia menyapa wanita paruh baya itu dengan senyum ramah.

"Apa Anda mencari pemilik rumah ini?" tanya si wanita paruh baya sembari menunjuk rumah bercat putih di hadapan mereka.

Tanpa melepas kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya, ia menanggapi, "Iya. _Mereka_ ada?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng keras. "Nyonya Unohana sedang bekerja di rumah sakit. Dia biasanya pulang malam. Lalu kedua putrinya—"

"Dua putri?" tanya si wanita berambut kuning ini dengan heran seakan informasi yang berada di kepalanya saling bertentangan.

"Oh, maaf. Yah, mereka berdua sudah terlihat seperti saudara hingga orang-orang di sini menganggap mereka itu kakak-adik. Tapi sebenarnya mereka sepupuan. Nyonya Unohana hanya punya satu putri dan satu keponakan yang—"

"Apa keponakannya masih berumur enam belas tahun?" potong cepat si pemilik mobil. Pertanyaannya terdengar memastikan.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi sekarang dia sudah SMU, jadi umurnya mungkin tidak jauh dari itu."

Jawaban itu membuat si penanya tersenyum simpul.

"Tapi siapa Anda ini?" lanjut si wanita paruh baya.

"Hanya teman lama dari sang dokter." Ia memutar kunci mobilnya, dan gerungan halus mobil terdengar. "Terima kasih atas informasinya," lanjutnya sembari menekan pedal gas, dalam sekejap mobil melesat pergi meninggalkan si sumber informasi dengan debu beterbangan.

.

.

.

Rukia harus menunda kepulangannya karena gemuruh perut yang berisik. Membuat ia belum beranjak dari restoran—tempat si Tuan Pengantarnya bekerja. Ia sedang duduk manis di pojok restoran menunggu pesanannya. Ia menebarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut tempat itu.

_Sudah banyak berubah_, batinnya.

Ya, restoran ini menyimpan banyak kenangan ia dan ayahnya. Hampir setiap tahun, ulang tahunnya dan sang ayah, ia rayakan di tempat ini. Hingga si pemilik tempat ini begitu mengenal baik mereka berdua.

_Apa Paman Kyouroku masih pemilik restoran ini?_ batinnya lanjut.

Walau bangunan restoran belum berubah, tapi dekorasi dalamnya sudah berubah banyak. Tidak mengejutkan jika pemiliknya bukan orang yang dikenal Rukia lagi lima tahun yang lalu. Ia sendiri tidak berinisiatif bertanya kepada si pemuda jingga yang mustahil tidak mengenal siapa bosnya.

Lamunannya sirna melihat si pelayan berambut senja berjalan pelan ke arahnya membawa pesanannya. Sepertinya ia kesusahan membawa nampan dengan tangan kiri. Rukia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Hei, hei. Apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Ichigo saat Rukia mendadak merebut nampannya.

Rukia tak menggubris. Ia berjalan kembali ke mejanya. Si pelayan jingga mengikutinya di belakang.

Memulai menyantap makanannya, Rukia menengadahkan kepalanya. "Apa lagi yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya melihat Ichigo masih berdiri di samping mejanya. "Apa pelayan punya tugas tambahan menemani pengunjungnya hingga selesai makan?"

"Ti-Tidak," ucap Ichigo kikuk. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya, ia selalu kesusahan berbicara lancar menghadapi suara datar nan dingin dari gadis beriris ungu ini. "Aku hanya mau bilang kalau makanan itu masakan buatanku," ucapnya dengan tawa garing untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Lalu?"

Tanggapan Rukia membuat Ichigo berpikir dua kali untuk berkomentar lanjut. "Silahkan dinikmati," ucapnya lesu seraya meninggalkan gadis berambut kelam ini.

Rukia mendesah pelan. Ia geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan tidak jelas teman sekelasnya itu.

Lima belas menit setelah meninggalkan Rukia, Ichigo membereskan semua barangnya di ruang belakang. Ia bersiap untuk pulang dan menjalankan misi dari kakak sepupu Rukia—mengantar adik sepupunya dengan selamat tiba di rumah. Ia melihat kembali kertas alamat yang diberikan Isane padanya.

Alamat rumah Rukia ini sebenarnya berlawanan arah dengan apartemennya. Kalau boleh jujur, apartemennya itu hanya beberapa ratus meter dari restoran ini. Sedangkan rumah yang ditujunya cukup jauh apalagi jika menggunakan transportasi bus. Ia pun terpaksa berbohong pada Isane kalau rumah mereka itu searah. Jika tidak begitu, kesempatan yang jarang ini tidak akan diperolehnya.

Ini sebagai bukti betapa besar niatnya Ichigo.

"Ku- Kurosaki-kun…"

Ichigo berbalik menanggapi orang yang menyebut namanya. "Oh, iya, Inoue. Tidak apa-apa kan kau pulang sendiri hari ini?"

Dengan senyum dipaksakan Inoue berkata, "Iya, tidak apa-apa Kurosaki-kun."

"Selesai kerja, langsung pulang. Jangan singgah dimanapun lagi."

Inoue mengangguk mantap. Ia sangat suka di saat Ichigo mengkhawatirkannya seperti ini. Walau rasa khawatir itu hanyalah rasa khawatir seorang sahabat. Tetapi ia sudah cukup puas.

.

.

.

Sore menjelang, warna keemasan merah membubuhi langit.

Salah satu anggota keluarga bangsawan Hitsugaya ini mengayuh sepedanya pelan. Menikmati senja hanya kadang-kadang dilakukannya. Kesibukan di panti asuhan sering membuatnya lupa waktu. Karena ayahnya, hari ini ia tidak ikut membantu sahabatnya hingga malam hari di sana.

Lagi-lagi topik yang sama. Ayahnya tidak pernah bosan mengingatkannya tentang jabaran-jabaran masa depannya kelak.

"_Berhentilah mengurusi panti asuhan sepanjang waktu. Kau pikir mengapa ayah mencari pengasuh dan penjaga baru di sana setelah kematian__**nya**__? Kau bukan anak muda dari kalangan biasa. Kau tidak punya waktu bermain dengan anak-anak di sana. Berbanggalah atas wasiat kakekmu menyerahkan salah satu perusahaan keluarga kita di bawah kendalimu, Toushiro. Jika kau masih serius menjalankan wasiat __**Haru**__, jangan berani menantang. Atau ayah akan menjadi batu sandunganmu."_

Berkali-kali Toushiro menghembuskan napas panjang. Menjadi penerus perusahaan bukanlah keinginannya. Tapi jika ayahnya sudah mengancam seperti itu, ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Padahal, ia sudah memperingatkan _orang itu_ agar tidak mengatakan pada ayahnya. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, ia sendiri salah, meminta bantuan anak buah sang ayah.

Toushiro punya impian besar menjadi sutradara film. Tapi takdir terlahir di keluarga bangsawan menjadi tembok penghalang ia mewujudkannya. Itulah nasib bagi orang-orang yang lahir di keluarga terpandang. Kadang-kadang ia berharap menemukan orang yang senasib dengan dirinya sekedar meyakinkan diri kalau ia tidak sendiri. Tapi, mereka yang ditemuinya di sekolah sebagian besar terlahir dari keluarga biasa tanpa harus terikat hukum keluarga.

Toushiro mulai mengayuh sepedanya cepat. Semilir angin sore menerpa wajah dan membuat rambut putihnya berkibar kencang. Ia berharap angin mampu membawa pergi sedikit beban berat di pundaknya. Sepedanya menikung tajam ke kanan. Mendadak ia memperlambat laju sepedanya saat melihat sosok yang duduk di halte bus. Sungguh kebetulan.

.

.

.

Diantar-jemput oleh Isane membuat Rukia lambat menyadari kalau rumahnya cukup jauh dari sekolahnya. Apalagi jika menggunakan bus, jauhnya makin terasa. Ia pun baru tahu harus menggunakan bus dua kali untuk tiba selamat di rumah. Dengan begini, ia tidak perlu berdebat dengan Kak Isane masalah antar-jemput.

Rukia dan Ichigo sekarang berada di halte menunggu bus kedua yang mengantar mereka.

Sesekali Rukia melirik si tuan jingga yang duduk cukup jauh dengannya. Sedari tadi, ia merasa ada kejanggalan.

"Hei, Ichigo Kurosaki." Yang dipanggil menoleh. "Mengapa kau melakukan semua ini?"

"Melakukan apa?" tanya ulang Ichigo.

"Mengantarku, apalagi."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya lagi tanpa dosa.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh. Tempat tinggalmu tidak searah dengan tempat tinggalku, kan?" Sebenarnya, pertanyaan ini hanya menebak. Rukia sendiri belum pasti dimana letak apartemen Ichigo.

Ichigo sudah berkeringat dingin. Ia sudah tahu cepat atau lambat kebohongannya akan terungkap. Ia berpaling dari Rukia, tak menggubris pertanyaannya.

Melihat gelagat kelinglungannya, Rukia sudah bisa memastikan.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau ini—"

"Ah! Aku lupa. Tunggu aku di sini! Aku ingin pergi ke _minimarket_ di sana, ada yang aku perlukan," sela Ichigo cepat sebelum suasana menjadi memanas. Ia berlari ke seberang jalan lalu berbelok. Padahal ia tidak tahu apa benar-benar ada _minimarket_ atau tidak. Yang pasti ia menghindar dari pertanyaan Rukia dulu.

Rukia menyandarkan tubuhnya. Sebuah gagasan mendadak menyempil di kepalanya. Menurutnya itu gagasan yang cukup bagus agar tidak terlibat terlalu panjang dengan si rambut jingga itu.

Sepuluh menit berlalu setelah seperginya sang pengantar. Rukia berpikir akan lebih baik si rambut senja tidak kembali lagi. Ia duduk membisu menatap langit berwarna lembayung. Suara ayunan sepeda kencang membuatnya menoleh ke sumber suara.

Sepertinya, Rukia benar-benar sial hari ini. Belum menyelesaikan urusan dengan si Kurosaki, masalah lain muncul.

Si empunya sepeda sontak berhenti sebentar, lalu mengayuh pelan benda beroda dua itu tepat di depan Rukia.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya.

"Bukannya sudah jelas, Toushiro Hitsugaya."

Iya, seseorang yang duduk di halte bus pasti menunggu bus, bukan menunggu kereta api.

Toushiro hanya bisa menghela napas berat. "Kau sendirian?"

"Menurutmu?" Kebiasaan Rukia, menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan pula.

Toushiro harus ekstra kalem menghadapi perempuan ini. "Mana aku tahu."

Rukia mengalihkan pandangan darinya. "Kalau begitu jangan bertanya."

Perempuan ini benar-benar suka mengganyang kesabarannya. Ambil sisi positifnya, menghadapi gadis seperti ini kau akan belajar arti kesabaran yang sebenarnya.

Toushiro turun dari sepedanya, menyandarkannya di tiang halte. Kemudian ia berdiri bersandar di tiang halte yang satunya yang dekat dengan Rukia.

"Aku akan menemanimu," ucapnya tanpa memandang si gadis.

Rukia menoleh kepadanya, membelalak terkejut.

"Tidak baik seorang perempuan di sore seperti ini sendirian. Ya, aku tinggal di sekitar sini jadi aku tahu kalau banyak preman berkeliaran mulai jam segini," papar Toushiro dengan alasan yang cukup masuk akal tapi agak kuno.

Satu orang lagi yang membuat kepala Rukia pening.

"Hei, dengar ya—"

"Toushiro," teriak seseorang berambut terang di seberang jalan yang tanpa sengaja menyela omongan Rukia.

"Kurosaki?"

Ichigo menghampiri mereka sembari terengah-engah.

"Toushiro, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Ichigo. Ia membawa bungkusan kecil belanjaan. Sepertinya, ia berhasil menemukan _minimarket_.

"Berhentilah _sok_ akrab denganku. Panggil aku Hitsugaya," tegas Toushiro. "Dan pertanyaan tadi lebih cocok untukmu, Kurosaki. "

Meski sudah sekelas dengan Toushiro selama empat tahun sejak Junior High School, ia tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Kalau bukan Tatsuki yang pernah memberitahunya tentang alamat rumah Toushiro, ia tidak akan pernah tahu alamat si rambut salju ini.

"Oh, aku lupa." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Rukia. "Maaf, membuatmu menunggu."

Rukia sudah bertampang malas. Gagasan bagus yang melayang di otaknya tadi adalah meninggalkan Ichigo, dan semua rencana gagal total. Si rambut senja lebih cepat muncul dibanding yang ia duga.

Toushiro bingung dengan pernyataan terakhir Ichigo. "Kau—"

Suara gerungan bus nyaring terdengar dari kejauhan melaju cepat ke arah mereka.

_Dasar! Seharusnya datang lebih cepat_, gerutu Rukia dalam hati.

Toushiro tidak perlu bertanya lebih lanjut lagi. Semuanya sudah jelas sekarang. Tanpa disuruh, otak cerdasnya memberinya ide cemerlang di saat yang tak terduga ini. Ia mendekati kendaraan beroda duanya dan merantainya.

Ichigo heran dengan perbuatan Toushiro seolah-olah ia akan meninggalkan sepedanya di sini. Ditambah Toushiro berdiri di sampingnya seakan ikut menunggu bus. "Kau ingin pergi ke mana Toushiro?"

"Bukannya sudah jelas. Aku akan ikut mengantar Kuchiki."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Ichigo dan Rukia kompak menunjukkan ekspresi sama, terkejut bukan main.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku mengantarnya karena aku sudah berjanji pada kakaknya—"

"Kau mengantar Kuchiki karena janji, aku akan mengantarnya untuk melindunginya darimu."

"Hei, kau pikir aku akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam?" ujar Ichigo tersinggung.

"Siapa tahu," tanggap Toushiro santai.

Mereka berdua sibuk berdebat tanpa sadar kalau orang yang dipertengkarkan sudah berjalan menuju bus yang sudah terparkir menunggu sang penumpang untuk naik. Menyadari si gadis menghilang, sontak mereka berlari kecil mengejarnya.

"Rukia," sahut Ichigo.

"Kuchiki," sahut Toushiro.

Spontan Rukia memutar badan keras. Mereka berdua_ refleks _berhenti melihat tatapan geram Rukia.

"Kau," tunjuknya pada Ichigo. "Jangan seenaknya memanggilku dengan _nama pertamaku_."

Tidak mengindahkan tatapan menusuk dari nona Kuchiki, Ichigo menimpali, "Ya, sebagai gantinya, kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama _Ichigo_."

Rukia memukul dahinya keras. Andaikan Rukia itu gunung berapi, sudah dari tadi kepalanya menyemburkan lava dan lahar panas. Ia kemudian beralih pada Toushiro.

"Dan kau—"

"Tenang saja! Aku bukan orang yang sembarangan seperti Kurosaki. Aku akan tetap memanggilmu _Kuchiki_. Kalau kau terserah dirimu mau memanggilku _Toushiro_ atau _Hitsugaya_."

Ya, Tuhan! Untuk kali ini kebalikannya, kesabaran Rukia-lah yang dites menghadapi dua orang di hadapannya ini. Bagi remaja lainnya sangat menyenangkan didekati dua orang lelaki tampan. Tapi di mata Rukia, dua orang ini lebih mirip dua makhluk hutan yang gila.

"HEI! KALIAN! MAU NAIK ATAU TIDAK," teriak sopir bus karena sedari tadi yang mereka lakukan hanya bertengkar tidak karuan.

OK! Rukia sudah angkat tangan, ia menyerah. Terserah apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh dua orang pemuda berambut jabrik ini, ia tidak peduli.

Seperti seorang penjaga sang putri, Ichigo dan Toushiro mengikuti Rukia di belakangnya dengan tenang hingga di atas bus. Saat sang putri ingin duduk, entah kenapa mereka berdua ingin duduk di tempat yang sama.

Rukia menanggapi tindakan itu dengan berkacak pinggang sambil menatap tajam.

Sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Ichigo berucap, "Kurasa aku duduk di belakang saja."

Toushiro menelan ludah keras, "Iya, aku juga."

Dua orang pujaan para gadis di Karakura High School seperti orang bodoh di hadapan gadis berambut sebahu ini.

.

.

.

Pekerjaan dokter bedah memang sering membuat wanita ini harus semalaman di rumah sakit. Ia sangat jarang menghabiskan waktu di rumah bersama putri dan keponakannya. Tapi pengecualian untuk hari ini. Mendapat SMS dari putrinya, mantan istri Sousuke Aizen ini meminta tolong kepada rekan kerjanya menggantikan tugasnya di meja operasi. Tidak ingin meninggalkan keponakannya di rumah sendirian adalah alasan utama menomorduakan kewajibannya. Walau terdengar _posesif_, tapi ia merasa tidak tenang jika putri dari adiknya Hisana harus kesepian di rumah.

Jarang melaksanakan hobinya, bu dokter ini menunggu Rukia sambil menyiram bunga yang tertata rapi di halaman rumah.

"Nyonya Unohana," panggil seorang wanita.

Unohana sontak menghentikan pekerjaannya. Wanita paruh baya berdiri di depan gerbangnya. Ia mengenal wanita itu. Dia adalah tetangga depan rumahnya.

"Iya. Ada apa Nyonya Sakurai?"

"Umm… tadi ada wanita yang mencari Anda."

"Siapa?"

"Saya tidak tahu, tapi dia bilang dia kenalan lama Anda."

Unohana berpikir keras. "Ciri-cirinya?"

Nyonya Sakurai ingin menjawab tapi tangisan anaknya di rumah memaksanya menundanya. Ia pun permisi dan meminta untuk melanjutkannya besok saja.

Unohana hening. Sejak ia pindah dari Tokyo, ia belum pernah memberitahukan alamatnya yang sekarang pada siapapun.

Lamunannya buyar saat mendengar suara berisik menuju ke arahnya. Ia mengenali suara itu. Suara orang yang ditunggunya sedari tadi, keponakannya, Rukia. Tapi Rukia tidak sendirian. Ia bersama dengan dua orang pemuda berwarna rambut aneh. Ia terlihat berdebat atau memaki atau mungkin memarahi dua orang itu.

"Sampai kapan kalian mengantarku? Sudah kubilang kan rumahku sudah di depan sana. Pulanglah sekarang!" teriak keponakannya jengkel. Unohana sangat jarang melihat Rukia sebal seperti itu.

"Ya, kalau rumahmu sudah di depan sana, itu bagus. Kami akan mengantarmu sampai tepat di depan rumahmu. Nanggung juga kan kalau pulang sekarang," ucap si rambut jingga.

"Aku jarang setuju dengan Kurosaki. Tapi dia benar," ucap si rambut putih.

Kepala Rukia sudah berdenyut keras dari tadi.

"Kalau seperti itu, antar saja aku sampai depan kamarku," tantang Rukia.

"Ah, itu bagus juga," seru Ichigo dan dan Toushiro bersamaan. Mereka langsung saling memandang dengan terkejut.

Tinggal menunggu waktu saja Rukia menjadi salah satu penghuni rumah sakit jiwa.

Ia memutar badan. Ia membelalak sekilas mendapati bibinya sudah di depan rumah melambai padanya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya ingin meninggalkan mereka, tapi tetap saja keras kepala mereka lebih nomor satu dibanding dirinya.

"Tumben bibi pulang cepat."

"Ya, hari ini bibi tidak punya jadwal operasi," ungkap Unohana bohong.

Melihat dua orang asing di belakang Rukia, spontan Unohana bertanya, "Ini siapa?"

"Eh, mereka—"

"Kami teman sekelas Rukia."

"Kami teman sekelas Kuchiki."

Untuk kedua kalinya Ichigo dan Toushiro menyahut kompak.

Unohana tertawa renyah melihat reaksi dua orang pemuda itu. Rukia hanya mendelik kepada mereka karena memotong ucapannya.

"Begitu, ya. Aku, Unohana, bibinya Rukia."

Ichigo dan Toushiro yang masih punya sopan santun, memperkenalkan diri juga dengan hormat.

"Aku, Ichigo Kurosaki. Umur enam belas tahun. Hobi—"

"Hei, tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri secara lengkap," sela Rukia, melihat Ichigo berkenalan seperti seorang menantu kepada mertuanya.

"Maaf."

Unohana hanya tertawa geli.

"Aku, Toushiro Hitsugaya."

"Hitsugaya?"

"Eh… iya."

"Kau putra Juushiro Hitsugaya?" tanya Unohana memastikan.

"Anda mengenal ayahku?"

Wanita berkepang ini tersenyum lembut, "Iya. Kami teman kuliah di Fakultas Kedokteran Universitas Tokyo. Tapi ternyata dia meninggalkan…"

Toushiro diam. "Jadi ayahku dulunya…"

Unohana mengangguk.

Rukia yang tidak tahu arah pembicaraan mereka segera menyela, "Sudah cukup kan perkenalannya, kalian bisa pulang sekarang."

"Rukia…" Unohana memperingatkan. "Masuklah, kau pasti lelah."

Rukia mengikuti perintah bibinya, tapi sebelum masuk, ia memberi tatapan tajam pada mereka berdua seakan berkata, _Jika kalian tidak pulang sekarang, aku akan mencincang kalian menjadi dadu besok._

Mereka berdua hanya bisa menelan ludah susah.

"Maaf, ya. Kalian harus sabar menghadapinya. Rukia memang orang yang sulit, dan anak itu sering sekali membuatku khawatir. Jadi, tolong jaga dia."

"Aku pasti akan menjaganya." Untuk sekian kalinya mereka berdua menjawab serentak. Sepertinya, apa yang ada di otak mereka saling berhubungan.

Untung saja, Unohana memiliki pengendalian diri yang tinggi, kalau tidak ia sudah terpingkal-pingkal melihat kelakuan teman baru keponakannya ini.

"Terima kasih. Aku anggap itu sebuah janji."

.

.

.

**06 April 2012**

RUKIA POV

Hari ini, semangatku menggebu-gebu menjadikan Ichigo dan Toushiro daging cincang. Oh, aku sudah berani memanggil mereka dengan nama pertamanya. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku sudah lelah melakukan perang dingin. Keras kepalanya diriku, mereka berdua—dua kali lipat keras kepalanya.

Pagi ini, kedua kalinya Bibi Unohana mengantarku. Kak Isane harus menginap di kampus karena kegiatan penting yang tidak bisa ditinggalkannya, dan sampai pagi tadi saat aku berangkat, ia belum pulang. Diantar bibi, aku datang ke sekolah lebih cepat. Arloji di pergelangan tangan kiriku masih menunjukkan pukul 06.45 pagi.

Sebelum menuju kelas, aku membereskan barang di loker. Tepat saat aku membuka loker, puluhan surat berhambur keluar. Iya, sejak aku memutuskan untuk tidak pindah kursi, tiga hari ini lokerku penuh dengan surat. Bukan surat cinta tapi surat ancaman dari penggemar dua orang berambut mencolok itu.

Selain surat, ada pula yang menulis memo mengatakan aku 'Nenek Sihir', 'Sok Cantik', bahkan ada yang bilang aku 'Pendek'. Ejekan terhadap fisik itu tidak bisa dimaafkan. Tapi ya sudahlah. Aku sudah punya banyak masalah. Aku tidak punya waktu meladeni mereka. Seperti biasa, aku membawa surat-surat ini pulang ke rumah, membahasnya bersama Kak Isane, dan menjadikannya bahan candaan.

Aku menutup pintu loker. Aku tidak tahu kapan mereka muncul. Si gadis berambut merah yang mengancamku hari senin lalu bersama dua orang temannya bergaya bak model berdiri tepat di hadapanku.

_OK! Aku harus siap_, pikirku.

Aku akui waktu itu salahku. Aku akan menerima semuanya. Di kepalaku sudah terbayang, siksaan apa yang akan ia berikan. Menendang betisku, menjambak rambutku, menonjokku pipiku, menjitak kepalaku, menamparku lagi atau memberiku uang. Yang terakhir itu mustahil kecuali ia sudah gila. Yang pasti sesuatu yang tergolong penyiksaan.

Tapi si gadis rambut merah ini malah mengelus pipiku. Jangan lupa dengan senyum menyeringai. Kemudian ia berlalu begitu saja. Dari kejauhan, aku mendengar tawa terkekeh mereka.

Aku punya firasat, balasan yang akan ia berikan padaku lebih buruk dibanding siksaan bayanganku tadi. Hari ini tidak akan menjadi hari yang baik untukku.

Tiba di kelas, aku menaruh tas di meja lalu duduk. Aku teringat percakapanku dengan Tatsuki kemarin saat aku menanyakan tentang gadis berambut merah itu.

"_Oh. Namanya itu Riruka Dokugamine, dia siswi kelas 2-1. Dia itu putri tunggal kepala sekolah. Sekaligus fans besarnya Ichigo. Aku harap kau tidak mencari masalah dengannya, Rukia. Dia pintar menyembunyikan perbuatannya."_

Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli apapun yang akan dilakukan Riruka padaku. Ini bukan hal baru yang aku alami. Di Tokyo pun, di sekolahku sebelumnya, hal seperti ini sudah sering terjadi. Tapi dengan satu syarat, orang yang tidak bersalah tidak terlibat. Lalu, aku akan menerima balasan darinya dengan senang hati.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

**A/N **: Fiuuh*nyeka keringat*...chapter 4 akhirnya selesai. Saya mau jujur, sebenarnya kemarin setengah dari chapter ini adalah bagian dari chapter 3 kemarin. Tapi karena word-nya sampai 17 halaman, saya bagi dua. Dan setengahnya ada di chapter ini.

Agak pendek kali ya chapter ini di banding chapter kemarin, karena ini cuma 12 halaman, sedangkan biasanya setiap chapter fic saya 14 halaman.

Bagi yang penasaran bagaimana hubungan mereka bertiga dan masa lalu mereka, mulai muncul di chapter 6 atau 7. Jadi bersabar saja readers, nikmatin saja kegilaan Ichigo dan Toushiro mendekati Rukia, hehe.

Maafkan saya, jika mereka OOC, tapi saya usahakan IC, tapi karena tuntutan cerita, karakter mereka ya gitulah. Tapi aku suka loh mereka kayak gini,hoho.

Maaf ya saya banyak cuap-cuapnya. Saya sangat mengharapkan reviewnya dalam bentuk apapun. Dan saya nerima flame.

SEE YOU AGAIN di chapter selanjutnya.

**Ray Kousen7**—**14 April 2012**


	5. Chapter 5

Kita ketemu lagi Readers.

Yey! Fic ke-2 Ray udah masuk **chapter 5.**

Balas review.

**anna chan** : Wah! Saya seneng banget kalau ada yang ketawa ama chapter 4 kemarin. Karena itulah tujuan saya waktu buat chapter itu. Yey, saya berhasil, haha.

Makasih atas reviewnya anna chan…

**ChappyBerry Lover** : Kenapa Unohana pisah ma Aizen? Biasa, masalah rumah tangga, ketidakcocokan dan kesibukan mereka berdua sehingga jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aizen itu profesinya Kepala Kepolisian Tokyo yang super sibuk, lalu Unohana—dokter bedah yang tidak kalah sibuknya. Sebenarnya alasan mereka pisah ini nggak terlalu berhubungan kok dengan konflik utama fic ini. Tapi profesi Aizen ini merupakan titik yang cukup vital menentukan alur ceritanya. Sebetulnya, latar belakang hubungan ichirukihitsu udah mulai terkuak kok di chapter 4 kemarin, tapi masih dikit, jadi masih bikin bingung. Saya usahakan pembaca udah mulai bisa nebak semuanya di chapter 7.

Makasih atas reviewnya, Chappy-san…

Nggak banyak cuap-cuap. **HAPPY READING!**

.

**Disclaimer **: Bleach punya Kubo-sensei (Tite Kubo). Kalau punya saya, saya akan menghidupkan kembali Gin, hoho.

**Rated **: T

**Pairing **: IchiRuki **ATAU** HitsuRuki

**Genre** : Friendship and Family

**Warning** : mungkin sedikit OOC, cerita dan deskripsi tidak jelas, membosankan, typo, aneh, nista, dsb.

**Summary** : Di mataku, Kota Karakura tidak lebih dari sebuah 'Kota Kegelapan'. Berawal dari kota ini, dan apakah berakhir di kota ini juga? Apakah mungkin awal dan akhir terjadi di tempat yang sama? Inilah kisahku, Rukia Kuchiki.

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

**GRATITUDE**

**Chapter 5. Memohon Demi Sahabat**

.

.

.

Aku menatap keluar jendela dari kelasku di lantai dua Karakura High School. Awan kelabu dari kejauhan berarak menuju gedung sekolah laksana jutaan prajurit berjubah hitam. Langit mendung hari ini. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja hujan deras akan mengguyur Kota Karakura.

Kabar buruknya, aku lupa membawa payung. Ralat. Bukan lupa, tetapi di pagi hari tadi—langit biru tanpa awan—tanda akan hujan sama sekali _nihil_. Berita cuaca di televisi atau di koran pun tak memaparkan tentang cuaca buruk yang akan melanda. Kesialanku bertambah dengan giliran tugas piket hari ini.

Bel sekolah tanda pulang sudah berbunyi tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Ditemani kesunyian, aku membersihkan kelas. Teman-temanku dengan tugas piket yang sama—entah pergi ke mana.

Seraya mengepel lantai aku menggerutu, "Apa orang tua mereka tidak mengajari arti tanggung jawab?"

Siapa yang tidak kesal. Aku berpeluh keringat membersihkan kelas seorang diri, tapi mereka melarikan diri tanpa ada rasa kasihan ataupun simpati. Biarpun mereka tidak menyukaiku, tanggung jawab adalah hal yang berbeda. Masalah pribadi harus dipisahkan dengan sikap sosial manusia itu.

Wow! Aku terdengar seperti ahli ilmu sosial saja.

Selesai membersihkan kelas yang lebih mirip lapangan basket jika tanpa kursi dan meja, aku keluar dengan membawa perkakas bersih-bersih kembali ke tempatnya. Menyusuri koridor sendirian, keheningan mencekam menyelimuti.

Aneh! Tidak biasanya sepi seperti ini.

Aku masuk lorong kecil—tempat penyimpanan peralatan kebersihan. Sambil merapikannya, terdengar suara gagang pintu diputar berkali-kali.

Secara naluriah, aku mencari asal suara itu. Semakin menajamkan indera pendengar, aku mengikuti arah sumber suara. Asalnya dari koridor depan—di samping tangga. Aku berbelok, dan kulihat Inoue memaksa membuka pintu toilet.

Aku mendekatinya tanpa sadar kalau aku berjalan perlahan. "Ada apa dengan pintunya, Inoue?" tanyaku langsung tanpa basa-basi.

_Refleks_ Inoue memekik kecil.

"Kuchiki-san…" Inoue mengelus dada untuk menenangkan diri lalu meneruskan, "Jangan mengejutkanku seperti itu Kuchiki-san."

"Maaf," kataku. "Jadi…"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi pintunya tidak mau terbuka."

Aku memandang Inoue. Ia terlihat lemas. Wajah putihnya sedikit menggelap.

"Minggir!" perintahku, mengambil alih posisi Inoue. Aku memutar gagang pintu lebih kasar dibanding teman baruku ini sembari menumbukkan tubuh berkali-kali, berharap dengan cara itu pintu menuruti kemauanku untuk segera terbuka. Tapi sia-sia.

Hanya menghabiskan energi saja.

"Sepertinya dikunci," cetusku. "Ayo ke toilet lainnya!"

"Tapi ini toilet terakhir yang aku periksa di lantai ini," tutur Inoue.

Mendengar fakta itu, aku menyarankan toilet di lantai tiga. Saat kami berjalan beriringan menuju lantai atas, aku menanyakan sebab Inoue masih berada di sekolah. Ia mengatakan hari ini seharusnya ada kegiatan klub menjahit yang ia ikuti. Tapi tiba-tiba saja dibatalkan oleh ketua klub—Uryuu Ishida—dengan alasan tak jelas. Karena rasa mual yang menyerangnya, ia mencari toilet sebelum pulang.

Sepertinya Inoue mengalami mual yang parah. Sudah sekian kali aku mendapatinya menutup mulut sembari menekan perutnya.

Kami tiba di lantai tiga. Tanpa menunggu waktu yang lama, kami langsung memeriksa setiap toilet yang berjumlah lima buah. Tapi Sama saja. Hasilnya _negatif_.

Ini semakin ganjil. Hati kecilku menyuruhku untuk cepat pulang. Tapi pada akhirnya, kuabaikan juga peringatan sanubariku itu.

Apa boleh buat, kami ke lantai satu. Saat memeriksa pintu toilet kedua di lantai itu, aku samar mendengar suara _sesuatu yang besar_—diseret. Aku bertanya pada Inoue, apa ia mendengar hal yang sama. Tapi ia cuma menggeleng. Jadi kusimpulkan kalau pendengaranku mungkin agak terganggu hari ini.

Pada akhirnya, semua usaha kami sia-sia belaka.

"Apa hal seperti ini sering terjadi?" tanyaku pada Inoue setelah memeriksa toilet terakhir.

"Tidak. Sejak aku sekolah di sini, ini pertama kalinya terjadi."

"Apa tidak ada toilet lain?"

Inoue terlihat memutar otak, mengingat-ingat. "Oh! Ada toilet di ujung koridor."

Tanpa pikir panjang, kami melesat ke sana.

Toilet ini begitu terpencil, letaknya di pojok koridor. Berbeda dengan toilet yang lain, sebelum bertemu pintu kau harus menyusuri lorong sepanjang kira-kira lima meter dengan lebar setengah koridor biasa. Pintu kayunya sudah kusam, pinggirannya diliputi lubang rayap, dan sarang laba-laba ikut menjadi hiasan.

Aku ragu.

Aku melayangkan pandangan pada Inoue di sampingku. Wajahnya semakin pucat. Ia tak mampu menahan mualnya lagi.

Tak ada pilihan lain.

Aku memutar kenop pintu dan—terbuka. Padahal, kuharap pintunya terkunci saja.

Keremangan toilet menyapa kami. Aku meraba-raba dinding mencari tombol _off/on_ lampu. Cahaya terang benderang menerangi kamar kecil ini dengan jelas.

Inoue menatapku heran karena masih terpaku di ambang pintu. Ada kesangsian besar di batinku untuk melangkah masuk. Tetapi wajah Inoue yang memelas menyiratkan permohonan jelas kalau ia mau aku pun masuk mengikutinya.

Aku menghembuskan napas panjang. Inoue mengukir senyum kecil di bibir pucatnya saat aku mewujudkan keinginan tak terucapnya. Lalu ia masuk di salah satu jajaran WC. Aku menebarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Ini memang toilet tua. Hampir setiap sudut dindingnya didampingi jaring laba-laba. Cat dinding birunya pun sudah buram dan beberapa bagian sudah mengelupas.

Aku berada di depan cermin besar. Kubuka keran, aku mengusap wajahku dengan air segar. Aku mengangkat kepala.

Perhatianku tertarik pada tiga ujung slang raksasa—mirip slang pemadam kabakaran—muncul dari tiap-tiap jendela kecil paling atas. Untuk apa slang itu?

Aku membuang tatapan kembali ke cermin. Mataku membelalak. Seringai bagai iblis dari Riruka di ambang pintu terpantul jelas di cermin, dan tangan kanannya memegang gagang pintu.

_Oh, tidak!_

Aku memutar tubuh cepat. Tapi terlambat sudah. Sambil melambaikan tangan Riruka menarik pintu dengan kencang—pintu tertutup.

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Aku memutar kenop dan menggedor-gedor pintu dengan membabi-buta.

Terdengar suara cekikikan dan tawa terkekeh dari luar. Kuyakin itu Riruka dan kedua temannya.

"Maaf ya, Tuan Putri," kata Riruka di balik pintu, "ini hukuman untukmu."

Mendadak terdengar suara gemuruh dari arah tiga slang besar. Satu slang di sebelah kanan bergetar, diikuti temannnya di tengah, lalu diakhiri yang sebelah kiri. Air muncrat begitu deras dari tiga slang itu. Lama-kelamaan air menyembur seperti semprotan slang pemadam kebakaran.

_Gawat!_

Inoue keluar dari WC dengan terhuyung-huyung, wajahnya pucat pasi seperti mayat. Ia mulai limbung. Dengan sigap, aku menangkapnya.

"Terima kasih, Kuchiki-san," ucapnya gemetar. Inoue mulai menggigil. "Di sini—dingin," lanjutnya.

Air sudah menggenang hingga tumit. Kami benar-benar terkunci di ruangan tertutup, tidak ada celah—air bisa menyusut. Celah kecil di bawah pintu disumbat Riruka dengan papan dari luar.

Aku membantu Inoue berjalan, mendekat ke pintu.

"Riruka! Aku mohon, keluarkan kami," pintaku kepadanya.

Jujur! Memohon bukanlah hobiku, tapi demi temanku, aku merendahkan sedikit harga diriku.

Samar kudengar, mereka berdebat tentang kata 'kami' yang aku ucapkan. Sepertinya, mereka tak sadar telah memenjarakan dua orang.

"Kami?" ulang Riruka. "Siapa yang bersamamu?"

"Orihime Inoue," ucapku lantang.

Jika Riruka hanya berniat menghukumku, aku harap ia mengeluarkan Inoue dari sini. Tidak apa-apa jikalau aku tetap dikurungnya.

Tetapi harapanku pupus. Ia berkata: sudah lama ia ingin mengerjai Inoue. Tapi tidak punya kesempatan karena Ichigo Kurosaki selalu melindunginya. _Dua burung dihabisi dalam satu kali lemparan batu_, kata Riruka.

"Kami akan kembali jika air sudah mencapai dada kalian," teriaknya.

Bagaimana caranya dia tahu kalau air sudah mencapai dada kami?

"Nikmati saja kolam renang—yang dengan susah payah kami buatkan khusus untukmu dan Nona Inoue," ejeknya.

Aku ingin balas berkata, _Kalau kau menyiapkan pelampung dan baju renang untuk kami, mungkin saja kami menikmatinya_. Tapi kupikir, itu akan membuatnya tambah senang. Jadi kutahan saja.

Suara nenek sihirnya tak terdengar lagi. Riruka dan prajuritnya sudah pergi.

Aku berusaha terus berdiri, menyandarkan seluruh tubuh di pintu dengan pasrah. Inoue masih di pelukanku. Tubuhnya bagai api membara. Wajahnya memanas. Ia demam. Perlahan, ia mulai mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya

"Inoue… Inoue," panggilku lirih seraya mengguncang pelan tubuhnya. Ia tak sadarkan diri.

_Sial!_ Apa yang harus kulakukan? Mengapa jadi begini?

Aku terus memeluk tubuh Inoue erat, memberi kehangatan. Berupaya keras menopang beratnya—yang mungkin dua kali lipat berat tubuhku agar tak terperosok turun di genangan air yang sudah mencapai lutut.

Air dari slang terus saja keluar tanpa henti. Kolam renang sudah menggenang hingga pinggang.

Kualihkan pandanganku ke langit-langit toilet.

"Ayah," gumamku. "Tolong!"

Rasa lelah hebat tiba-tiba mendera. Aku sudah tidak kuat. Tapi aku tersentak merasakan gedoran pintu dari luar, dan suara yang memanggil namaku.

"Kuchiki. Apa kau di dalam?" teriak seseorang dari balik pintu.

Aku kenal suara itu. Itu suara Toushiro. Untuk pertama kalinya aku senang mendengar suaranya.

"Tolong… Tolong Inoue," ucapku gemetar.

Toushiro terus menumbuk pintu dengan tangannya. Sepertinya, ia tidak mendengar suara lemahku.

Aku mengetuk pintu tiga kali sebagai jawaban, _Iya_.

Teriakan lain mulai muncul. "Rukia." Suara milik Ichigo.

Aku lega mereka datang.

"Kuchiki, menjauh dari pintu. Aku dan Kurosaki akan mendobraknya," perintah Toushiro.

Aku mematuhi perintah mereka.

Dengan gabungan kekuatan, akhirnya pintu terbuka. Air yang menggenang—berhambur cepat keluar, menyusut_ drastis_. Mereka menghampiriku cepat. Ekspresi khawatir terpampang jelas di wajah mereka.

"Tolong… Inoue," ucapku lirih.

Aku mulai hilang keseimbangan. Spontan Toushiro memegang lenganku sedangkan Ichigo mengambil alih tugasku memapah Inoue. Kami menjauh dari 'toilet neraka' itu.

.

.

.

Di luar, hujan turun begitu deras.

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku terkurung, tapi melihat pemandangan yang cukup gelap di luar sana—kusimpulkan cukup lama.

"Bawa Inoue pergi!" perintahku kepada Ichigo saat kami tiba di koridor dekat pintu keluar gedung sekolah.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan—"

"Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku tidak apa-apa," potongku cepat, berusaha meyakinkannya kalau kondisi Inoue yang harus menjadi nomor satu.

Toushiro mengulurkan jas hujan. "Kau hanya punya satu jas hujan kan, Kurosaki? Pakaikan milikku pada Inoue!"—Ichigo menerimanya—"Serahkan Kuchiki padaku!"

Aku langsung menoleh pada Toushiro.

Memangnya aku ini—barang.

Ichigo akhirnya menyetujui. Dengan jas hujan yang sudah melingkupi tubuh mereka berdua, ia menggendong Inoue di punggung. Ichigo baru bergerak tiga meter, ia membalikkan tubuhnya 1800.

"Toushiro!" kata Ichigo. "Ingatlah janjimu kemarin!" lanjutnya sebelum sosoknya menghilang di belokan koridor.

"Cih! Memangnya aku berjanji padamu, Kurosaki," gumam Toushiro, tapi aku mampu mendengarnya.

Aku menautkan alis tipisku dalam.

Janji? Janji apa? Sudahlah, apa peduliku. Itu mungkin yang disebut 'Rahasia Pria'.

Mendadak Toushiro menyodorkan tas hitam tepat di depan mataku. Tas yang kutinggalkan di kelas. Aku sendiri hampir lupa.

"Maaf," kata Toushiro saat aku merogoh saku tasku. "Aku mengangkat panggilan kakakmu tadi."

Kak Isane. Gawat! Sudah pukul berapa sekarang?

"Pukul 06.30 sore," sergah Toushiro. "Jangan khawatir! Aku bilang pada kakakmu kalau kau ada kerja kelompok jadi pulang telat."

Aku ingin marah karena mengangkat panggilan telepon milikku secara sembarangan. Tapi setelah kupikir lama, mungkin itu pilihan yang terbaik.

Aku menyandang tas. Dengan rok yang masih basah, aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Kakiku baru menapaki lantai satu langkah, Toushiro mencekal lenganku.

"Kau ingin kemana?" tanyanya.

Aku melepas cekalannya perlahan.

"Tentu saja pulang, Toushiro," ucapku lemah. Matanya sekilas membulat lebar, mendengarku untuk pertama kalinya memanggil dengan nama depannya.

"Tunggu sampai hujan reda."

Aku melengos. "Kau pikir hujan ini akan berhenti dalam beberapa menit? Aku mau pulang."

"Kalau begitu, tunggu di sini. Aku hanya membawa satu jas hujan yang kuberikan pada Kurosaki tadi. Aku akan mencari benda yang bisa kita gunakan sebagai pelindung," tandasnya, sebelum pergi menyusuri koridor panjang.

Aku terpaku ditempat, berpikir kalau ide Toushiro bukanlah ide yang bagus.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan sempoyongan menembus hujan di jalan trotoar, tanpa mengacuhkan tatapan heran orang-orang yang berlalu di sekitarku, melihatku bermain dengan hujan tanpa pelindung apapun di atas kepala.

Ya. Aku meninggalkan Toushiro di sekolah. Jangan salahkan aku. Aku tidak berjanji kalau aku akan menunggunya.

Di otakku sekarang, aku harus pulang. Kak Isane pasti sangat khawatir padaku. Apalagi jika Bibi Unohana tahu aku belum pulang, keadaan bisa jadi lebih buruk.

Sesekali terdengar guntur ditemani kilat. Untungnya, aku bukan gadis cengeng yang akan lari ketakutan atau menjerit tidak jelas melihat salah satu kekuatan alam itu.

Samar-samar kudengar teriakan seseorang di belakangku. Suaranya semakin kencang agar terdengar mengatasi suara hujan. Aku tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Tapi aku terus saja berjalan, tidak mengindahkannya.

Ia memegang bahuku, memaksaku berbalik padanya.

"Sudah aku bilang kan, tunggu aku," kata Toushiro sambil terengah-engah. Ia mengenakan plastik bening besar di atas kepalanya yang entah ia temukan di mana. "Mengapa kau tidak mau mendengarku?" lanjutnya.

Alih-alih menjawab, aku malah memutar badan memunggunginya, tapi ia menarik tanganku mencegahku pergi.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala." Ia mensejajarkan tubuhnya di sampingku, memberiku perlindungan di bawa plastik kucel itu. "Jika seperti ini, kau bisa sakit kalau meneruskan pulang. Kau harus mengeringkan tubuhmu. Ayo!"

Ia menarikku pelan. Aku ingin menolak. Tapi setelah kupikir matang-matang, masuk akal juga. Pulang dengan basah kuyup, penampilan amburadul, bisa membuat Kak Isane dan Bibi Unohana pingsan.

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku tak sadar kalau tangan kirinya terus memegang tangan kananku. Kami terus hening. Hanya ada suara tetes hujan dan guruh.

Aku ingin bertanya mengapa ia tiba-tiba muncul di sekolah tadi bersama Ichigo, tapi—

"Aku melupakan buku penting di laci mejaku di kelas, jadi aku kembali ke sekolah untuk mengambilnya," kata Toushiro memecah kebisuan.

Wah! Dia ini punya kemampuan membaca pikiran, ya.

Toushiro menceritakan: saat ia di kelas, ia mendengar suara _handphone_-ku berbunyi, dan itu panggilan dari Kak Isane. Mengetahui kalau aku belum pulang ke rumah, ia mencariku di seluruh pelosok sekolah. Kebetulan ia bertemu dengan Ichigo yang mencari Inoue karena terlambat datang ke restoran. Lalu mereka berpencar. Mendengar suara gemuruh air di toilet sudut koridor lantai satu, Toushiro menghampiri tempat itu. Kemudian, menemukan kami terkurung di kolam renang buatan Riruka seperti orang bodoh.

Beberapa meter, kami diam.

"Tumben, kau tidak mengendarai sepedamu," kataku, tidak memandangnya.

"Sedang rusak. Jadi aku naik bus ke sini," tanggapnya.

Kami memasuki gang kecil, berbelok ke kiri.

Melakukan perjalanan hampir sekitar 500 meter, kami memasuki halaman sebuah bangunan sederhana berlantai dua. Papan depannya bertuliskan 'PANTI ASUHAN KASIH HARU'.

Haru? Apa itu nama orang?

Tiba di teras, Toushiro menyampirkan plastik pelindung di kursi.

"Ini adalah panti asuhan… ya, aku sering menghabiskan waktu di sini bersama Hinamori. Aku kenal pengasuh di sini dengan sangat baik, jadi tenang saja," tutur Toushiro.

Ya. Aku tidak bertanya lanjut. Karena tempat ini pasti adalah panti asuhan yang pernah Inoue ceritakan padaku.

Toushiro mengetuk pintu tiga kali. Menunggu beberapa lama, pintu berderit terbuka. Tampaklah seorang wanita berkacamata, berambut biru tua gelap, dan beriris ungu sepertiku.

"Hitsugaya-san?" kata wanita itu.

"Maaf mengganggu malam-malam begini, Nanao-san."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi kata Hinamori-san kau tidak akan datang hari ini."

"Ya… seharusnya memang begitu. Ayah memberiku banyak tugas," kata Toushiro. "Nanti saja, kita lanjutkan Nanao-san. Temanku basah kuyup. Dia kedinginan."

Wanita yang dipanggil Nanao melempar pandangan kepadaku yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang Toushiro, lalu tersenyum simpul. Ia mundur sedikit, pertanda memersilakan kami masuk.

Menyusuri ruang tamu, pandanganku menangkap foto-foto yang terpajang rapi di dinding. Sebagian besar objek fotonya adalah anak-anak. Mungkin, mereka anak-anak penghuni panti asuhan ini.

Aku dan Toushiro berpisah di pertigaan lorong. Ia mengatakan ingin mencari selimut untukku dan ia meminta Nanao mengantarku ke kamar untuk istirahat.

Sebuah kamar yang rapi dengan pencahayaan yang kurang.

"Tunggu ya! Aku akan mencari pakaian kering untukmu," ucap Nanao sebelum meninggalkanku sendiri di kamar ini. Ia keluar tanpa menutup pintu.

Aku duduk bersandar di bawah ranjang, memeluk kedua lututku. Masuk ke tempat kering, kedinginan mulai menggerogoti tubuh. Kutatap kakiku yang mulai memutih pucat.

Mendadak kurasakan sebuah selimut tebal menutupi keseluruhan punggung kecilku.

Toushiro berada tepat di hadapanku. Ia memberiku tatapan sendu dari iris mata hijaunya. Rambut putihnya cukup terlihat ditimpa cahaya temaram kamar ini.

"Maaf ya, Kuchiki. Kau harus bersabar sedikit. Nanao-san sedang mencarikanmu pakaian ganti," katanya. Ia duduk di sampingku, ikut bersandar di tepi ranjang. "Anak paling tua di sini berumur 12 tahun, jadi mungkin agak sulit mendapatkan pakaian yang cocok untukmu."

Aku hanya bungkam.

"Kamar ini sebenarnya kamarku. Hanya saja, sudah cukup lama aku tidak menginap di sini jadi kosong-melompong tanpa barang selain ranjang dan meja." Ia bercerita. "Aku tidak terlalu suka terang, jadi… ya, maaf kalau agak gelap." Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang mungkin sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Aku tetap diam. Sebenarnya, aku kurang _fokus_ mendengar ceritanya. Hawa dingin sudah menguasaiku, menusuk setiap inci kulit tubuhku. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada kedua lututku.

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan memegang kedua pundakku, menarikku maju bersandar pada sebuah dada. Toushiro memelukku.

Apa-apaan orang ini?

"Tenanglah! Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun," ujarnya lembut. "Kau tahu, di buku Biologi dikatakan kalau manusia itu salah satu makhluk berdarah panas."

Apa hubungannya kau memelukku, Bodoh? Aku tahu nilai Biologi-ku buruk, tapi ini buka saat yang tepat kau mengajariku.

"Kemudian di buku Fisika tertulis kalau panas itu salah satu energi."

Bagaimana ia tahu kalau nilaiku juga buruk dalam pelajaran Fisika?

"Lalu salah satu sifat energi panas itu adalah menghantarkan panas kalau dua benda bersentuhan."

Aku lupa itu walau sudah diajarkan saat _Junior High School_.

Tunggu! _Menghantarkan panas kalau dua benda bersentuhan. _Oh, aku sudah mulai paham.

"Semakin dekat sumber panas maka panasnya pun akan semakin cepat berpindah," paparnya lanjut.

"Kau cukup pintar, Toushiro Hitsugaya," tanggapku, terdengar seperti sindiran.

Walau aku tidak melihatnya, aku yakin ia tersenyum.

"Aku selalu menduduki peringkat pertama sejak _Elementary School_ hingga sekarang. Semua itu sudah kuhapal di luar kepala."

Hah! Ia mulai pamer.

Toushiro semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia tidak mengindahkan pakaiannya yang mulai basah karena pakaianku.

Meski tidak sehangat pelukan ayah, tapi jujur lebih hangat dibanding menggunakan selimut tadi.

"Beristirahatlah!" perintahnya lirih.

Mendengarnya aku ingin tertidur. Aku sangat lelah dengan insiden tadi. Pelan-pelan aku merasa tenang… tenang… dan kegelapan mulai datang menyapaku.

.

.

.

NORMAL POV

Bukan hanya Karakura yang dilanda hujan deras, ibukota Negara Jepang pun—Tokyo bernasib sama.

Sebuah rumah bergaya Jepang kuno berdiri gagah di tengah padatnya kota metropolitan ini. Rumah ini milik keluarga bangsawan Yamamoto—sebuah keluarga bangsawan besar di Jepang. Keluarga ini memiliki beberapa perusahaan yang memberikan pengaruh _signifikan_ pada perekonomian Negeri Sakura.

Di sebuah ruangan luas, duduklah seorang kakek tua tak berambut. Ia memiliki alis mata, kumis, dan janggut putih dengan panjang tak normal. Wajah keriputnya seperti kulit buah.

Si kakek sedang sibuk menggoreskan kuasnya di beberapa lembaran kosong sebelum seorang pelayan mengusik kegiatannya.

"Tuan Besar," ujar si pelayan dari balik pintu gesernya.

"Apa dia sudah datang?" tanggap suara parau si kakek.

"Iya, Tuan."

"Suruh dia masuk!" perintahnya tegas.

Pintu terbuka, dan tampaklah seorang pria tinggi besar, berambut perak, dan berjas hitam.

Dengan wajah gugup, ia masuk ke ruangan si kakek seraya menutup pintu. Ia membungkuk gemetar di hadapan orang yang dipanggil 'Tuan Besar'.

"Tuan Genryuusei Yamamoto," ucapnya lantang tapi terselip sedikit nada ketakutan.

Tanpa melepas kegiatan dengan kuasnya, Yamamoto memerintah, "Duduklah, Kensei!"

Dengan kikuk, Kensei mematuhi perintahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu takut. Aku tidak akan mencincang tubuhmu," Yamamoto jeda sejenak lalu meneruskan, "asal kau memberikan semua informasi tanpa secuil pun yang kau berusaha tutup-tutupi."

Sebutir keringat dingin menuruni pelipis Kensei hingga lehernya. Jika begini ia tak mampu menepati janjinya.

"Ungkapkan semuanya dengan jelas tanpa banyak basa-basi. Kau tahu, aku tidak suka membuang waktuku percuma," lanjut Yamamoto.

Kensei tak mampu bertahan lagi dari suara intimidasi pak tua di depannya. Akhirnya, ia menceritakan semua yang ingin didengar oleh tuannya.

Guntur menggelegar di luar sana.

"Jadi, begitu," kata Genryuusei.

"Iya, Tuanku. _Tuan Muda_ hanya menyuruhku mencari _gadis itu_, dan memberitahunya bahwa _gadis itu_ sudah kembali ke _kota asalnya_."

Yamamoto menggeram jauh dalam tenggorokonnya yang tua.

Kensei semakin gelisah. Mungkin ia tidak akan bisa keluar hidup-hidup.

"Dia sangat keras kepala sama seperti ayahnya."

Kakek ini bangkit dan berjalan ringkih membawa tubuh tuanya menghampiri jendela. Ia menatap cuaca buruk di luar.

"Apa ada yang lain?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Nona Harribel juga—"

"Kalau itu, aku sudah tahu. Dia sudah memberitahuku sebelum pergi." Sembari mengelus janggut panjangnya, ia menambahkan, "Dia sangat menyayangi kakaknya yang pembangkang itu."

Guntur menggelegar lagi.

"Jika putraku tidak bertemu dengan wanita itu, apa menurutmu keluargaku tidak akan hancur seperti ini?"

Kensei menunduk, berpikir jawaban terbaik apa yang akan diberikan. "Saya tidak tahu juga, Tuan Besar."

"Bodoh juga aku menanyakan hal itu padamu," kata Yamamoto karena tidak puas dengan tanggapan Kensei. "Pergilah!"

Mendengarnya satu kata itu, dalam hati, Kensei luar biasa lega karena akan segera terbebas dari nuansa pengekangan tuan besarnya ini. Ia menunduk hormat, tapi saat ia sudah di ambang pintu.

"Tunggu!"

Oh, tidak! Terlalu cepat untuk bernapas lega Kensei. Kau dipanggil lagi oleh si kakek.

"Apa kedua cucuku sudah tiba di kota terkutuk itu dengan selamat?" tanya Genryuusei.

Berusaha tetap tenang, Kensei menjawab, "Iya, Tuan Besar. Kata Hirako-san mereka sudah tiba di tempat _Tuan Muda_ sore tadi."

Itulah kalimat terakhir Kensei di ruangan Yamamoto. Setelahnya, ia berhasil keluar dengan selamat, tanpa kurang satu pun anggota tubuh.

Seperginya si rambut perak, ketua keluarga bangsawan Yamamoto ini hening. Ia melirik sekilas sebuah foto tua berbingkai hitam ukuran sedang yang bertengger nyaman di atas meja kerjanya. Foto di mana ia terlihat lebih muda dibanding dirinya yang sekarang. Ia bersanding dengan dua orang yang sangat dicintainya. Seorang wanita berambut pirang dan berkulit coklat gelap, dan seorang pria berambut hitam.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

**Backstage**

**Toushiro** : Ray, kok aku meluk Kuchiki sih?

**Ray** : Memangnya kenapa? Kau maunya adegan nyium Rukia?

**Toushiro** : Bu… bukan begitu. Maksudnya—

**Ray** : Lalu kenapa kau kikuk, dan wajahmu merah, Toushiro? Hehe. Jangan-jangan…

**Ichigo** : Ray, kok Toushiro lama banget meluk Rukia-nya? Hampir satu jam tau.

**Ray** : Masa sich? Tanya aja Rukia yang rasainnya.

**Ichigo** : Malas, ah! Pasti saya dicuekin.

**Ray **: Deritamu. Tapi jangan cemburu, Ichigo. Kamu kan juga udah meluk Rukia waktu nolong dia hampir ketabrak.

**Ichigo** : Peluk sih peluk, tapi cuma sebentar. Ditambah Rukia-nya marah-marah lagi.

**Ray** : Hei, kenapa protesnya sama saya, protes saja sana sama Rukia.

**Rukia** : Ray, di cerita ini saya direbutin sama dua orang ini?

**Ray** : Terserah kamu mau nganggapnya gimana Rukia. Memangnya kamu tidak suka pada mereka?

**Rukia** : *mikir selama satu jam*

**Ray** : Lama banget! Lebih baik minta review. Siapapun yang review, dia akan kencan bersama Ichigo & Toushiro. DOBEL

**Ichi+Shiro** : APA?

**Ray** : *melarikan diri sebelum dibankai ma Zangetsu+Hyourinmaru*

.

.

Adegan Toushiro meluk Rukia itu sambil jelasin tentang Fisika, saya terinspirasi dari film Hollywood judulnya 'The Day After Tomorrow'. Film itu udah lama banget, tapi karena kerennya minta ampun saya masih ingat dengan cukup jelas, hoho.

Mungkin masih bingung gimana alurnya, tapi tenang saja saya usahakan di chapter 7 udah cukup jelas.

Saya sangat mengharapkan reviewnya dalam bentuk apapun, dan saya nerima flame tapi yang bermutu.

SEE YOU AGAIN di chapter selanjutnya.

**Ray Kousen7**—**20 April 2012**


End file.
